


Diagonally Parked in a Parallel Dimension

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, this isn't how Taylor pictured her retirement from Ranger-work going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diagonally Parked in a Parallel Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for my Wes/Eric PRSW22, using the prompt 'Watermelon'.  
> \- Firstly, thank you to Aoife, Dany, KK and Cmar for the betas. Secondly, for once, I don't blame this on Cmar. I totally blame this on the person who came up with the watermelon prompt. Instead of a nice fluff fic or food PWP, I got this beast. This is all your fault.  
> \- The Graphic Violence Warning applies more to the secondary chapter, which does not need to be read to understand the story, it's a bonus backstory. There is violence in this first part, but it's only slightly more violent than the show itself.

Taylor sat down on her favorite bench in Silver Hills Park. As she shifted to get as comfortable as possible, she closed her eyes, soaking in the sun. A gentle breeze blew the hair out of her face and she smiled slightly.

A shadow fell over her and she glanced up. Squinting up at the dark figure blocking the sun, Taylor found her smile growing bigger. "Hey, Wes."

Wes sat down beside her. "Hey," he said, handing her a plate of watermelon slices. "So, what did he do this time?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and picked up a piece of watermelon. "You know what Eric did."

"No, I know Eric's version. If he was always right, you guys would never fight."

Taylor snorted. She took a bite of watermelon, trying to organize her thoughts. She spit the seeds out towards the small bed of flowers by the bench. It was a kind of game she and Wes played, see who could get the most seeds into the flowers while they talked.

Wes nudged her knee with his, just like he always did when he decided she's had enough stalling time.

Taylor blew out a breath and said, "Okay, okay. I was telling him about the exchange program Colonel Anders keeps trying to talk me into. With the Aquitians?"

Wes nodded.

"He flipped out! First he assumes I want to break up, then that I want an open relationship, *then* that I might cheat-"

"Which is how he got the black eye?"

Taylor glared at Wes, who was calmly spitting his watermelon seeds into the flowers.

"Of course that's how he got the black eye! He's just so..." Taylor trailed off, unable to think of the right word.

"Scared of losing you?"

Oh. Really? "Really?" she said.

Wes gave her a knowing looking. "We're talking about the guy who's own mother abandoned him at a shelter and never looked back. I've been his best friend for almost two years now and he's still waiting for me to get sick of him."

"But he has to know I wouldn't just-"

"Because you two communicate so well without me to translate for you," Wes gave her a sad look. "Because deep down Eric thinks that since his own mother couldn't love him, no else can either?"

That was just... Taylor shook her head. "How the hell are we supposed to convince him that we're not like that?"

She took a bite out of her watermelon, turning her question over in her mind. She spit out a seed, managing to hit the little yellow flower in the center.

"We could try being more blunt," suggested Wes.

Taylor chuckled dryly. "Yeah, because I'm the queen of subtle right now."

Wes laughed.

"Wes?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you do this?" Taylor looked at him curiously. "Why do you always spend so much time translating for us?"

Wes shrugged, staring at his watermelon intently. "Someone has to," he said, and hesitated before continuing, "Eric likes you. A lot. And I know you like him. I. I just want you guys to be happy."

"What about you?" Taylor nudged him with her shoulder. "You're not still hung up on Jen?"

"No," said Wes, smiling sadly. "I've moved on."

No way. "But. Wes! You never said anything. Who is she?"

Wes winced. "I thought we were talking about you and Eric," he said, shifting slightly on the bench.

"I know, I know. I've got to spell out the whole 'not going to just dump him' stuff." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Now about your-"

"It's not just that, Taylor," said Wes, looking at her seriously. "You've got to stop assuming his default setting is jerk."

"Wes..."

"I mean it. I know you guys are getting close, but I know he hasn't really let his guard down around you." Wes smiled softly, eyes distant. "He's almost different guy. Someone you could fall in love with."

Something about the look in Wes' eyes. Taylor couldn't quite place- Her cellphone started ringing, and both she and Wes jumped. Taylor pulled out, glancing at the display.

"Hello?"

"Taylor? It's Cole." He sounded scared, and Taylor found herself gripping the phone harder, a chill running through her. She shared a worried look with Wes.

"Cole. What's wrong?"

"It's the. Look. How soon can you get to Animarium?"

"Cole. What's going on?" Taylor felt a touch on her shoulder and she looked over at Wes. He was motioning towards his own cellphone - did they need Guardian backup? She bit her lip. "I have Wes here-"

"No," said Cole. "It's okay, we might need them where they are, just in case. I'll explain when you get here. Just. Hurry!"

Taylor snapped her phone shut, blowing out a breath.

"Well?" asked Wes.

"I'm not sure yet," she said as she stood up.

"Want me to-"

"No. We've got it. Just, keep an eye on Eric for me?"

Wes nodded. "Always. You guys be careful too."

"We will," she said, smiling. "I'll call if we need help."

She gave her plate to Wes and ran for her car.

So much for retirement.

***

When Taylor reached the Animarium's main portal, the first thing she saw was Merrick crouched on the ground, head hanging low and Zen-Aku at his side, a hand on his shoulder. A chill ran through her. Taylor knew, without having to be told, that something had happened to the Princess.

"Merrick!" she called, running up.

Merrick and Zen-Aku looked up. The expression of fear and grief on Merrick's face was terrible.

"Someone's kidnapped the Princess," he said.

Taylor's heart skipped a beat. "What? How?"

"I can sense an Org's energy here," said Zen-Aku. "It feels like Toxica, and yet, not Toxica. And something else, something not of this Earth."

Taylor wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "But-"

"Taylor!"

Taylor turned and saw Cole emerging from the portal, Alyssa right behind him. He was holding their Wild Force jackets; Alyssa was carrying the Lunar Caller and three Growl Phones.

Taylor took her jacket and Growl Phone. "Cole, what's going on. Zen-Aku says Toxica's involved?"

Cole nodded while Alyssa handed Merrick his jacket and Lunar Caller. "Yes. Well, no."

"Well? Which is it?" Taylor clenched her fists to keep from grabbing Cole and shaking him.

"It's Toxica's magic, alright," said Alyssa, walking over. "But Toxica and Jindrax were hanging out with Max and Danny in L.A. when this happened."

"So how did this happen?"

Cole and Alyssa traded a worried look. "We're not sure," said Alyssa. "Max and Danny are on their way here and they're bringing Toxica and Jindrax. Since it's Toxica's magic, she's sure she can track it to the source."

Taylor blew out a frustrated breath. "So we just wait?"

Cole gave her a sympathetic look, gripping her shoulder.

*~*

Toxica shook her head in confusion. "This is so wierd..."

"Can you tell where it came from?" asked Danny anxiously, leaning over her shoulder.

"It's fading. I can't tell you where it came from, but I know where it's going."

Max jumped up. "Let's go!"

Toxica waved her wand over the area, the tip glowing faintly. Slowly, back and forth, then she stopped and stood up. "This way," she said.

The team, plus Jindrax and Zen-Aku, followed her.

*~*

Taylor looked around. "Okay, where are we?"

"Blue Bay Harbor," said Merrick. He hesitated, looking around. "I think..."

"Wait," said Cole, freezing in place. "Do you guys hear that?"

They all stopped, listening. Taylor closed her eyes, trying to focus on just the sounds.

"I hear it too," said Zen-Aku. "There's a battle up ahead."

Now that Zen-Aku had said that, Taylor could almost hear it. Faint battle cries and explosions.

"It's coming from the same direction as the magic trail," said Toxica. They started walking again, faster.

They had to clear a couple of hills, then Max pointed. "There!"

Taylor tried to take in the scene in front of her. Some kind of monster that looked like it had a giant butterfly for a head. A whole bunch strange foot soldiers. Some looked like strange patchwork dolls, some strange clay people and some putrids. And fighting them-

"Those are Power Rangers!" cried Cole.

Taylor shook her head. "But, two Red Rangers? And two Blue ones? How many teams are fighting out there?"

Suddenly the Yellow Ranger multiplied into about five copies.

"Cool!" said Max.

"There!" shouted Merrick, pointing.

Taylor looked. "Princess Shayla!"

"Lets go!" said Cole, leading the charge.

As one, the Wild Force Rangers flipped open their Growl Phones. Merrick opened his Lunar Caller.

"Wild Access!"

Toxica, Jindrax and Zen-Aku readied their weapons, charging along behind the Rangers.

Taylor flung her arms wide. "Soaring Eagle!" Her wings fanned out and she flew over the foot soldiers, eyes on the Princess.

One of the strange patchwork goons hit her with its blade. Taylor cried out, hitting the ground hard.

"Taylor!" cried Princess Shayla.

Taylor rolled up. "Golden Eagle Sword!" She started swinging, taking out two of the patchwork goons and one of the clay ones.

A putrid charged for her, only to get knocked aside by the strange Blue Ranger with the skirt. "Thanks!"

The Blue Ranger gave her a thumbs up. "No problem." she said.

Danny cried out in pain. Taylor snarled and charged the putrids attacking him, the Blue Ranger right behind her. Taylor slashed with her sword, knocking them back.

The Blue Ranger held up something that looked like a strange megaphone. "Sonic Fin!" The megaphone's sonic blast knocked all the nearby foot soldiers down.

Taylor pulled Danny up. "You okay?"

Danny nodded. "Thanks."

"Come on, we need to get the Princess."

Danny straightened up. "Right. Black Bison Axe!"

Taylor raised her sword and they charged.

The monster blasted energy at them, knocking them down.

"Thunder staff!" The darker Red Ranger smashed the monster across the face with a large stick. It staggered back and the Blue Ranger swept its feet out from under it.

"Give us back Sensei!" she said, leveling a sword at it.

"Rangers!" cried Princess Shayla.

Taylor looked over. "Oh, no!" A large group of foot soldiers were dragging the Princess towards a glowing portal.

"Princess!" cried Merrick. He and Zen-Aku charged forward, several foot soldiers tried to intervene, but it didn't even slow the pair down as they slashed and kicked. A whirlwind of silver and black.

Taylor and Danny nodded to each other before charging in after them. Knocking aside the foot soldiers as hard as they could. A clay one took a flying leap for them.

"Hawk Blaster!" The lighter Red Ranger soared towards them, as if he had wings, firing and blasting away the clay soldier.

Taylor jumped over its body, slashed a patchwork soldier and ran for the Princess.

The monster appeared out of nowhere. With a great cry, it shot out a powerful blast that knocked everyone back. Taylor tried to push back the pain, trying to get her limbs to work. She had to get up.

"NO!" cried Merrick.

Taylor watched in horror as the Princess was dragged through the portal; the monster ran through, the portal closing behind him.

"No!" she yelled. The other Rangers echoing her cry.

Taylor dragged herself up slowly, glancing around. Merrick was on his knees, head hung low. Danny and Zen-Aku had comforting hands on his shoulders. Alyssa was helping the Dark Blue Ranger up. Max was sitting on the ground dejectedly, Jindrax patting him on the back. The Light Red Ranger was helping his Yellow Ranger up.

The Dark Red Ranger and the Light Blue Ranger were fussing over their Green Ranger, who was looking as distressed as Merrick.

Toxica staggered towards the portal site, leaning heavily on Cole. "Can you open it again?" he asked.

Toxica looked from him to the space where the portal was. Straightening up slowly, she said, "I'll try."

Cole gripped her shoulder, nodding.

"So," said the Light Red Ranger. "You're Power Rangers too."

Taylor opened her mouth, but their Green Ranger beat her to it. "Not like the multi-coloured suits gave it away," he said dryly.

Taylor snorted.

The Light Red Ranger shook his head. "Dude-"

"Aw, come on dude!" said the Yellow Ranger, slinging an arm around the Light Red Ranger. "It's other Power Rangers! This is so cool!"

The Light Red Ranger sighed and looked around at his team. Now that Taylor was closer, she could see some resemblance in their costumes, but the doubled colours was still weird.

"Okay guys, Power Down," he said.

There was a flash of light and Taylor took looked at them. The Light Blue Ranger was a pretty blonde girl. The Green one was an Asian guy who currently had a hopeful gaze fixed on Toxica. The Dark Red one turned out to be a blond guy who stayed hovering over the Green Ranger. The Dark Blue Ranger looked Hispanic, he gave Taylor a little wave. The Yellow one was a dark haired guy who was giving all the Wild Force Rangers the biggest grin ever. And, the Light Red Ranger was a dark-skinned guy with serious eyes. But.

"You're just kids!" Taylor blurted out.

The blond guy took a step forward. "Kids?" he practically growled.

Taylor's spine stiffened. "Yeah, ki-"

"Taylor," said Cole softly, gripping her arm.

Grumbling under her breath, Taylor nodded. This wasn't the time. She consciously relaxed her stance.

Cole looked at the rest of the team. "Guys?"

They all nodded. And, in unison, "Power down!"

The other team looked them over curiously. Cole stepped forward, giving a solemn nod. "We're the Wild Force Power Rangers, from Turtle Cove." He placed a hand on his chest. "I'm Cole."

He touched Taylor's shoulder. "This is Taylor."

Taylor nodded, crossing her arms. She smirked at the challenging look the Dark Red Ranger was giving her. He actually reminded her of a younger, blonder version of Eric.

Cole gestured over towards Max and Alyssa. "That's Max and Aylssa."

Max nodded, giving a half wave. Alyssa gave them a warm smile.

"Danny and Merrick," said Cole, pointing behind himself.

Danny looked up with a weak smile, still clutching his ribs. Merrick didn't react until Zen-Aku prodded him. He gave the kids a distracted nod then turned his attention back to Toxica's spellcasting.

"And our allies, Jindrax, Zen-Aku and Toxica."

Jindrax gave a wave while Zen-Aku nodded solemnly. Toxica didn't look up from her work.

The light Red Ranger smiled, nodding. "We're the Ninja Storm Rangers. I'm Shane." He jerked his thumb at his Yellow Ranger. "This is Dustin."

Dustin actually came forward, grabbing and pumping Cole's hand. "Dudes, this is awesome! I-"

The light Blue Ranger cleared her throat. "Dustin?" she said, smiling.

Dustin flushed. "Right." He glanced at Shane. "Sorry, man."

Shane shook his head, still smiling. He pointed to the light Blue Ranger. "That's Tori."

Tori smiled and waved.

Shane pointed at the other Blue Ranger. "That's Blake."

Blake smiled.

Gesturing to the other Red Ranger, Shane said, "Blake's brother Hunter."

Hunter nodded.

Taylor quirked an eyebrow, looking between the two 'brothers'. "Brothers?"

"Yeah," said Hunter, shoulders tense, glaring up from under his bangs without lifting his head. "Can't you see the family resemblance?"

Alyssa coughed and Taylor glanced at her. Once she had Taylor's attention, she mouthed, "Eric."

Taylor snorted.

Hunter gave them a suspiscious look. The Green Ranger gave a sigh of annoyance, elbowing Hunter in the side. "And I'm Cam." he said. He nodded at Toxica. "Can she really get that portal open again?"

Almost as if she'd heard the question, Toxica gave a cry of triumph. She stood up slowly, her wand glowing brightly, as the portal dialated open. Everyone rushed forward; Max and Jindrax catching and steadying Toxica as she swayed.

"Toxica.." said Alyssa, chewing her lip. "Are you alright?"

Toxica seemed to think about it for a second then nodded carefully. "It. Whatever made this, it's a whole other dimension. But, I. I don't know what's over there."

"We've fought that alien before," said Tori. "The last time, he dropped me in another dimension. It was the opposite of ours, our good guys were their bad guys, and, you know." She shrugged.

Danny wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "But, if he's a good guy there, why would he kidnap the Princess and your sensei?"

"Yeah!" said Jindrax, scratching his head. "That's more of a bad guy rule."

Toxica stepped towards the portal, reaching out to feel the air in front of it. "I think my magic did something to his powers. It's not an opposite dimension. I." She looked around at the gathered Rangers and Orgs. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what's over there."

"It doesn't matter," said Merrick, stepping towards the portal himself. "We have to get the Princess back."

Taylor caught Cole's gaze and they shared a nod. The Wild Force team would do this, with or without the kids, they wouldn't back away from this. Cole turned to Max. "Max, go get our supplies."

"Right," Max nodded, turning and running up the hill to get the bags they'd left on top of the hill.

Taylor focused on Toxica. "How long can you keep this thing open?"

Toxica eyed the portal, fingering her veil absently. "Three days?" she said. "Maybe."

Taylor nodded and pulled out her cellphone. Turning to Zen-Aku, she turned it on and showed him the display. "If we're not back in two days, call Wes. Time Force left the Q-Rex with Eric, and Wes still keeps in touch with the Lightspeed Rangers."

She showed him how to pull up Wes' number. Zen-Aku nodded, taking the phone from her carefully. He bowed slightly and said, "You have my word, Yellow Ranger."

"We're going too," said Shane.

Cole smiled and clasped him on the shoulder. "Thank you, Rangers."

Cam nodded to himself. "Blake, Tori. Streak back to Ninja Ops and grab some food and camping gear. Dustin, warn Kelly."

Dustin opened his mouth.

"Yes, you should streak too," said Cam, not even pausing. He looked at Hunter and Shane, raising his eyebrows. "Anything else?"

Shane nodded. "I'll do the parent-calls."

Cam nodded and before Taylor had a chance to blink, Shane, Dustin, Blake and Tori sped off faster than she'd ever seen anyone move. Even while morphed.

"Whoa," said Jindrax. "I guess you guys don't have to worry about sleeping in."

*

In a matter of minutes, they were all ready. Shouldering packs and sharing determined looks.

Hunter actually grinned. "Let's kick some evil ass."

Definitely Eric. Wes was going to love hearing about this. Taylor rolled her eyes.

Hunter smirked at her. "Let me guess, I remind you of someone?"

Arrogant little- Taylor snorted. Deliberately looking him up and down, she said, "Not really. He's cuter." She stepped towards the portal. "Time to go."

Leading the way, Taylor paused for a second at the edge of the portal. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through.

It was like walking through a sheet of static electricity. Looking around, Taylor blinked. It didn't look like she'd gone anywhere. Turning around, she could see the portal itself, but nothing else.

The portal rippled and Cole walked through. He rubbed his arms, walking towards Taylor. "That was..."

"Yeah." said Taylor, nodding. It was.

It didn't take long for everyone else to make their way through. Shane brought up the rear and once he was through, the portal shrank until it was about an inch in diameter.

Max looked at Cole worriedly. "All we have to do it touch it and it opens back up, right?"

"Yes."

"Where do we start?" said Merrick. "The Animarium?"

"Ninja Ops is closer," said Hunter, shifting his pack higher on his shoulder. "And there's tech there that Cam can use for tracking."

Taylor thought that sounded good. She looked to Cole. He nodded. "Let's go," he said.

*

"So," said Max, stumbling over a tree root as they followed the Ninja Storm Rangers. "You guys are really ninjas?"

Hunter snorted. "No, we just really like Kung-Fu movies," he said sarcastically.

Dustin turned around with a grin, walking backwards with ease. "It's totally cool, yeah? I mean, seriously, secret ninja schools really existing. And they still bagged on me for believing in Power Rangers."

"Okay, man, we get it," said Blake, rolling his eyes. "We should totally take your word more often."

Shane chuckled. Looking at Max, he said, "Tori, Dustin and I all went to the Wind Academy, Blake and Hunter come from the Thunder Academy."

"And you, Cam?" asked Alyssa.

"My father is head of the Wind Academy," said Cam.

"Yeah," said Dustin, nodding. "But, technically, Cam's a samurai. See, there was this whole thing with us losing-"

"Guys?" said Tori, slowing her steps. She was staring at what Taylor thought seemed like a dried up waterfall that was becoming more visible through the forest.

Taylor felt a chill run down her spine. Looking at the Ninja Storm Rangers with their worried and serious expressions wasn't helping. She shared a look with her teammates, and as one they dropped back a few paces; hands on their Growl Phones, but letting the Ninja Storm Rangers call the shots.

They made their way into the clearing slowly. Shane led the way to the cliff face, and to Taylor's surprise, walked right through. She opened her mouth to say something, when Shane came barreling back out again, his face pale and shocked.

"Guys..." he said. "You need to see this."

*

The place was destroyed. The entrance gates blackened and barely on their hinges. Large gouges scarred the surrounding grounds. Furthur up along, on a hill, were the ruins of what was probably a pretty impressive building.

The Ninja Storm Rangers looked shaken. Blake and Tori wouldn't go further than a few steps from each other. Hunter was all but glued to Cam's side, fussing over him, asking questions that Taylor was too far way to hear. Cole and Merrick were shadowing Shane, keeping an eye on him. Taylor wasn't sure, but it looked like Cole was giving Shane a pep talk.

Which left one unaccounted for. Taylor turned in a slow circle, looking for Dustin. There he was, staring at an old pile of wood and cloth, hugging himself.

Taylor walked over to him, gripping his shoulder. "You okay?"

Dustin shook his head. "It's. Our place was totalled too, you know? Like, not even a whole year ago. But this?" Dustin waved a hand in the air, as if it would make the words come out. "This is old." He looked at her, his eyes full of pain. "They never had a chance."

Taylor pulled him into a tight hug.

There was a high pitched giggle from behind Taylor. She tensed, turning slowly, easing her hand towards her Growl Phone. The giggler was a girl wearing a red top, long black skirt, huge gloves and what looked like giant brown pom-poms on her head.

The girl giggled again. "Oh you so totally have no idea just how easy it was."

"Marah!" shouted Dustin, snapping into a defensive stance.

Marah wrinkled her nose, tilting her head to the side and staring curiously at Dustin. "I'm sorry, should I care that I don't know you?"

There was startled cries from where the other Rangers were, and within seconds the rest of Taylor and Dustin's teams were standing there at the ready.

Marah looked them over with a vaguely interested look on her face. Until she saw Hunter, Blake and Cam. "You three again?" She smirked. "You totally need higher standards for recruiting."

The three boys traded confused looks.

Marah rolled her eyes. "Hello? Kelzaks! Attack now!"

A large group of those patchwork goons jumped out and charged the Rangers.

Taylor growled and braced herself. She ducked under the first swipe, punched the Kelzak in the stomach and vaulted over it. She kicked another one in the head. Dustin swept it's feet out from under it. And they both turned, their backs together.

"We need to get out of here!" said Shane, flipping over a Kelzak and kicking it in the back.

"There's too many of them," said Danny, grabbing a Kelzak that had Max in choke hold and throwing it.

"Cover us," said Blake, snap kicking a Kelzak in the stomach and backing towards Hunter.

Hunter flipped a Kelzak to the side. "We'll take care of it."

Taylor glanced at Dustin. He nodded. They spun into action. Taylor kicked high, smashing the weird faceplates. Dustin started sweeping low kicks; knocking them into Taylor's kicks. Then, the hair on Taylor's arms stood up. The smell of ozone getting stronger.

She glanced back at Hunter and Blake, her mouth dropping open. "Holy-" They were practically crackling with electricity.

Dustin glanced over. "Down," he said, grabbing her arm.

The electricity around Blake and Hunter surged outward, knocking down everyone around them.

"Let's go," said Hunter.

They ran.

*

"Do we really want to try the Animarium?" said Danny worriedly.

Max slung an arm around Danny's shoulders, stretching up on tip toe to do it. "Hey. Never give up, right?"

"Yeah!" said Danny, brightening.

Hunter gave Talyor a sceptical look. Taylor smiled. They were cute, in a very obvious kind of way.

Her animal crystal gave that little tingle that let her know she was nearing the portal, she sped up. The rest of the Wild Force Rangers picked up their pace as well.

They clustered at the portal, pulling out their main crystals.

Cole turned to the Ninja Storm Rangers, holding out a hand, "You need to hold onto us."

They all paired off and Taylor found herself holding onto Dustin. He looked worried. Taylor squeezed his hand in reassurance and he gave her a small smile.

*

The entrance to the Animarium looked the same, and Taylor let out a breath of relief.

She led the way towards the pool, tensing as she heard soft voices speaking. Pushing past the final few branches, she froze. Princess Shayla was sitting there, talking to- "Wes?"

Wes and the Princess looked up startled, as the rest of the Rangers pushed into the clearing behind Taylor.

Taylor took a step towards Wes, but stopped at the look of fear on his face. Seriously, what the hell was- Wes jumped up, grabbed the Princess with one hand and swept his other hand at the ground in front of them. An arc of electricity blasted up a cloud of dust and debris. When it faded, there was no trace of either Wes or the Princess.

"No way," said Blake in disbelief.

Something about his tone. "What?" said Taylor.

"That's a Thunder Ninja trick," said Hunter, sharing a look with Blake.

"And so's this," said Hunter. Except. Taylor glanced around at the trees that voice came from.

There was a violent blast of lightening, smashing into the Rangers and knocking them down hard. Taylor pushed herself up on shaky arms; she looked up and froze.

Hunter and Blake were standing there, smirking. Except, they didn't look exactly like the Blake and Hunter that had come through the portal with them. The uniforms were the same, but this Blake's hair was longer and this Hunter had a long scar down his left cheek.

"No way," said the Hunter beside her.

The other Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Well, can't fault your taste in costumes. Now, who are you?"

Cole stood up slowly. "My name is Cole. I'm the Wild Force Red Ran-"

The other Blake laughed. "Bad guys with a sense of humour. Nice change, isn't it bro?"

The other Hunter smirked.

There was rustling in the bushes behind the other Blake and Hunter. Three guys and two girls ran out. One guy, dressed in a red jacket, walked towards Cole, stopping a few feet away. The two girls, one a blonde wearing yellow, the other a brunette in blue, came to stand on either side of him. A second guy dressed in green came up behind them. Taylor heard shocked gasps from the Ninja Storm Rangers, and looked a little more closely. She blinked in surprise. It was Cam, a little shabbier and his glasses looked old and well-patched, but it was Cam.

The other guy, dressed in black, didn't even glance at around, heading straight for the area behind the Princess' pool. Taylor stared at him, something in the way he walked...

"Who are you?" asked the guy in red. He looked familiar, as did the girls. Taylor tried to remember where she knew them from. then it hit her. Wes' friends. The colours were different, but the girl in blue was a more serious looking Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Taylor couldn't quite remember her name. Kelly, maybe? The girl in yellow definately looked like Lightspeed Pink, the doctor. The guy in red was her brother, Taylor remembered that much. He had a weird colour too, aluminum?

"We're from another dimension," said Shane.

The guy in red raised an eyebrow. "And we're just going to magically believe you, because...?"

Taylor traded a worried look with Cole. This was not going well.

"Or we could try something easier."

Taylor froze. She knew that voice.

The guy in black was backing towards them, helping Wes and the Princess through the bushes. Taylor noticed the design on his jacket was a picture of a lion like Cole's, only the words said 'Raging Lion'. Then he turned around.

Taylor's jaw dropped. "Eric?!"

Part 3

Eric gave her a strange look. Wait, no. She knew that look. Her Eric had given her the same look when Wild Force had saved him and Wes from the first Mutorg attack. It was still just as annoying.

"You knew who I was too," said Wes softly.

Taylor glanced at him in surprise, only to have her view blocked by Eric stepping in front of Wes. Her Eric did that to her all the time; it was annoying then too.

Eric looked at the guy in red. "Just one will do."

The guy in red nodded.

"I volunteer," said Cole, stepping forward.

Eric eyed him skeptically. "You don't even know what we're going to do."

"It doesn't matter," said Cole, nodding solemly. "I know we're on the same side and I will do whatever I can to prove that to you."

Taylor surpressed a snort. Only Cole could say things that corny and mean them.

"Come here," said Wes. He moved to step around Eric, but was pulled up short by Eric grabbing his arm.

Eric said something that Taylor couldn't hear. Knowing Eric, he was being overprotective again.

Wes smiled at him, patting his arm. He said something back, then stepped out to meet Cole. The rest of his group tensed and Taylor had the impression that if anything went wrong, Wes' friends would tear them to pieces.

Wes held out his hand. "Give me your hand."

Cole held out his hand, an encouraging smile on his face.

Wes hesitated, then took a deep breath and grabbed Cole's hand, his body tense.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath, then Wes smiled warmly. He looked back at the guy in red. "He's a Power Ranger."

"Wait, so, like, I don't get it," said Dustin, scratching his head. "You touch him and you believe us?"

Eric and the guy in red shared a look.

Then the guy looked at Dustin and shrugged. "He has a way of knowing," he said.

Which didn't make sense to Taylor. Yeah, Wes was perceptive, but he wasn't psychic or anything. She glanced back at the rest of her team, and saw the considering look Merrick was giving Wes. Like he knew what was going. Taylor was really starting to hate traveling to different dimensions.

"My name's Ryan," said the guy in red. He nodded his head at the girl in yellow. "That's Dana."

Dana nodded.

Mitchell. Now Taylor remembered. Ryan and Dana Mitchell. Lightspeed Titanium and Lightspeed Pink.

Ryan pointed to the girl in blue. "That's Kelsey."

Kelsey grinned, waving a bit.

That was it. Lightspeed Yellow, Kelsey Winslow. The perky one that scared Eric a bit.

Ryan looked pointedly at the Cam, Blake and Hunter who'd come with Wild Force. "I don't think I need to introduce Cam, Hunter or Blake," he said. Then he looked at Taylor. "And you seem to know Wes and Eric."

Taylor nodded. She was going to tell Ryan how she knew them, but she noticed how Eric was hovering over Wes. She hesitated.

"I'm Cole," said Cole, smiling brightly. He grabbed Ryan's hand and pumped it enthusiastically.

Taylor surpressed a snort. "Taylor," she said, crossing her arms.

"I'm Shane, and that's Dustin and Tori," said Shane, pointing to each of his team mates in turn.

"I'm Alyssa," said Alyssa, smiling. "And this is Max, Danny and Mer-"

"Merrick," said Princess Shayla, staring at him like she'd seen a ghost.

Merrick nodded, he took a step forward, staring at the Princess. "Yes. And..."

He glanced at Taylor, raising his eyebrows in question. She shook her head, she didn't think so either. He nodded, his look of hope fading to resignation. He met the Princess' eyes, and said, "And you're not our Princess Shayla."

Princess Shayla shared a confused look with her team. "No, I don't think so."

"That's why you're here?" asked Kelsey. "To find your Princess Shayla?"

"A member of Lothor's army kidnapped her, and our Sensei, and brought them here," said Shane.

"Sensei Omino?" asked the Other Hunter.

"Naw, dude, Sensei Watanabe from the Wind Academy," said Dustin. He waved at Cam. "Cam's dad."

The Other Hunter blinked, and gave his Cam a surprised look.

"That's strange," said Ryan, before the Other Hunter could say anything. "Lothor's been pretty quiet lately. But to start attacking other dimension's Rangers?"

Eric snorted. "Maybe he got sick of trying to share with everyone else."

Taylor bit her lip and shared worried look with Alyssa. If nothing else here had gotten her thinking that this wasn't a perfect dimension, what Eric just said would have done it.

"Everyone else?" asked Tori.

"Master Org, Queen Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Ivan Ooze, Queen Bansheera, and there's rumours of something building down in Briarwood," said Wes.

"Shit," said Taylor softly. "And the other Ranger teams are?"

"We're it," said Dana, shrugging. "There was another team for a while, their powers were based in dinosaurs and mythical animals, but no one's seen them since Ivan Ooze was awakened."

"That still doesn't explain why Lothor's going after other Ranger teams," said the Other Blake.

"We don't think he was," said Merrick, shaking his head. "His magic was helped by the Duke Org Toxica. We think he was trying to bring back an evil version of the Princess and Sensei Watanabe."

"The freak with the giant butterfly for head?" said the Other Hunter, pointing at Merrick, who nodded. He turned to Ryan "That's the one that's been hiding the cliffs near Shady Mountain's ruins."

Blake wrinkled his forehead. "But, Shady Mountain doesn't have ruins... Oh." He swallowed hard, looking down. Tori took his hand, stepping closer.

"So we're heading for Shady Mountain, then?" asked Cam, staring at Hunter.

"If both Master Org and Lothor are in on this, then chances are that Rita is too," said the Other Hunter. "We should go with you."

Cole glanced around at everyone. "That's a lot of Rangers."

"I have a plan," said Wes.

*

A light breeze blew Taylor's hair from her face. Squinting against the sun's glare, she stared at the cave's entrance. There were about twenty Kelzaks and Purtrids guarding it. She ducked back behind the dunes they were hiding behind.

Dustin's morpher chimed. "Yeah, dudes, what's up?" he said.

"We're ready up here," said Hunter.

Dustin nodded, "Right, hang on man." He looked at Taylor.

She flipped open her Growl Phone and pressed Max's button.

"Hey Taylor," said Max, sounding slightly nervous.

She smiled tightly. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Okay." She looked to Eric.

He held up his morpher, which looked like a fancy gold walkie-talkie. "Cam, you read?"

There was a crackle from Eric's morpher. "Yeah, we're ready."

Eric nodded to Dustin, who smiled slightly and spoke into his morpher, "Go for it dude."

"On it," said Hunter.

The wind picked up. Dark, angry clouds raced across the sky, spitting lightning bolts.

Taylor stared at the growing storm for a few seconds before catching Cole's attention and raising her eyebrows.

Cole nodded. "Time to morph."

Taylor, Danny and Cole flipped out their Growl Phones; Eric, Kelsey, Dana and Wes held up their version of the Growl Phones; Dustin shifted his stance, thrusting his right hand into the air.

"Wild Access!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

Taylor glanced curiously at the Wild Force Rangers of this world. Eric's suit looked like a black version of Cole's. Dana's looked a lot like a yellow version Alyssa's, except since Dana's animal was a Jaguar, She had silver spots where Alyssa had stripes, and her skirt was lined with silver. Kelsey's looked like a blue version of Taylor's own suit, only her helmet had a yellow beak not silver. And Wes. Taylor swallowed a snort, she still couldn't believe that of all the animals linked the Wild Force, it was the Mouse that had chosen Wes. Wes' white suit looked kind of like Alyssa's - without the skirt - but instead of pink highlights, he had purple ones.

A clap of thunder made Taylor jump slightly. She looked towards the cave and gaped.

"Dude," said Dustin, sounding awestruck.

It looked like a tornado of Crimson and Navy had settled in front of the cave. The two Crimson Rangers seemed to be trying to 'out Crimson' each other, while the two Navy Rangers seemed to have resigned themselves to taking out the lackeys not stupid enough to charge the Crimsons.

A Putrid and a Kelzak pointed towards Taylor's group and then started to run off. Shit, that was too far to run, but. Taylor turned to Kelsey. "Can you fly?" she asked.

Kelsey nodded. "You bet."

"Let's go," said Taylor, grinning.

Taking a running start, Taylor spread her arms and called, "Soaring Eagle!"

As she took flight, she heard Kelsey behind her shouting, "Gliding Condor!"

And then Kelsey was sailing by. "Dibs on the Putrid," she called.

Taylor snorted and aimed for the Kelzak. "Golden Eagle Sword!" She slashed it across the chest as she landed, knocking it back. She kicked it in the chest. It swiped its blade at her face. Taylor ducked and slashed with her sword again. It fell and didn't get back up.

"Blue Condor Axe!"

Taylor turned in time to see Kelsey give a final slash to the Putrid. Nice.

Kelsey looked up. "Ready?"

"Let's go." Taylor nodded. And they ran towards the cave.

They got to the cave in time to see the two Crimson Rangers knocking out the last of the Kelzaks; the two Navy Rangers shared a look and shook their heads.

Kelsey nudged Taylor. "And I thought having Hunter and Eric on the same team was bad," she whispered.

Taylor snorted. There was the sound of running feet coming closer and she turned to see the rest of the 'team' coming up.

Cole clapped her on the shoulder once he was close enough. "Ready?"

"Let's go," said Taylor, nodding.

Cole and Wes lead the way into the cave. Taylor mentally crossed her fingers as she moved to follow, she really hoped Cole and Wes had enough psychic power between them to find the Princess and the Ninja Storm's Sensei.

Taylor felt herself tensing up as the darkness of the cave envloped them. There was a faint shimmer of light far up ahead, and they were heading straight for it. Taylor surpressed a shiver, she had a bad feeling about this.

Apparently so did Wes and Cole, they slowed their steps, motioning the other Rangers back.

What the- Taylor leaned forward. She could hear a faint shuffling sound, getting nearer.

The cave exploded with light and electricty. The force of it knocked Taylor off her feet and she cried out in pain. It took a few precious seconds of blinking rapidly before her vision started to clear and Taylor immediately looked around. The rest of the Rangers had been knocked down too. No serious injuries that she could see, though there were burnt patches on everyone's suits.

That explosion. It had come- "Princess!" shouted Taylor, struggling to get up. She peered into the cloud of smoke up ahead, trying to see something - anything.

At first she thought she was seeing spots, but the dark shadows grew more promiment, the sound of shuffling footsteps growing louder. Three figures stepped out of the smoke. Finally able to see them, Taylor felt her blood run cold. "Princess Shayla," she whispered.

The Princess was being held in the grasp of some - man. As far as Taylor could tell, he looked like someone had turned him completely inside out; with his bones layered on top of his muscles. And beside him was another man, dressed in dark purple robes that matched his purple face. The purple man was holding a white ball. Taylor wasn't sure-

"Sensei!" cried Dustin, pulling his sword and struggling to his feet.

So that was Sensei. Taylor struggled to her feet, pulling out her Crystal Saber. "Let them go!"

The purple guy laughed. "Sorry! Finders, keepers!" He threw a blast of purple lightning at them, knocking everyone down again.

"Ooze, Zedd," said Eric with a snarl in his voice. He struggled to his feet and staggered towards them.

The inside out man laughed. "Hope you like our presents Rangers!"

With another crackle of energy, all four of them vanished.

"No!" shouted Danny, staggering towards the empty space.

Dustin's communicator crackled. "Dude," said Dustin. "Bad tim-"

"We need help," snapped Hunter. "Now." The sound of an explosion filtered through the communicator, and a more muted version of it echoed from the cave entrance.

"Today keeps getting better and better," muttered Dana, running towards the cave entrance. "Yellow Jaguar Daggers!"

Taylor swore and forced her legs to move. "Golden Eagle Sword!"

"Blue Condor Axe!" Kelsey caught up to Taylor as they cleared the cave's entrance. A group of strange gay men with giant Z emblems on their chests charged towards them. "Z Putties!" said Kelsey, ducking a punch by one. "Do this!" She smashed the Z with her foot and the Putty exploded.

Taylor smirked. "I like them already!" She slashed one across the face the punched the Z.

Taylor saw something flicker to her left. She turned to see a weird purple thing jumped towards her.

"White Mouse Whip!" called Wes. The whip wrapped around the purple thing and Wes used its momentum to throw it into the cliff face. It splattered like a slimy water balloon.

"Ugh, gross!" said Danny, ducking a Putty kick and smashing his axe into its Z.

"Oozemen," said Eric. "Black Lion Fang!" He kicked a Putty towards Cole. Cole smashed its Z with his foot.

"Speaking of," said Dana, raising her daggers as a group of the Oozemen chanrged forward.

"Lion Hammer!" called Dustin. He smashed the hammer against the ground. The shockwave knocked the Oozemen over like bowling pins.

Taylor glanced around quickly, seeing nothing but Oozemen and Putties. "Guys? Where are the Thunder Rangers?" She ducked a punch and slashed an Oozeman in half.

"Shit," snarled Eric, slashing an Oozeman with his Lion Fang.

Kelsey grabbed Taylor's arm, yanking her out of the way of charging Putty. "Better question. Where's our back-up?"

There was a loud explosion and one Hunter and one Blake came flying out of the sky. They took out three Oozemen when they landed.

"Aw, man," said Blake, panting. "Not good."

Taylor kicked the Oozeman going for the two easy targets. "What the hell's going on?"

Dustin and Hunter's morphers crackled. "Guys?" came Tori's voice. "Brace yourselves!"

A faint rumbling roar started up.

"Brace for wh-Oh shit!" said Eric, staring at the ocean.

Taylor turned. And gaped. Tori was gliding on top of a giant wave. And Taylor could see Max and Ryan diving in and out of it. "Holy-!"

She pulled Blake to his feet. Glancing around for a safe spot. There! The ledge.

"Kelsey!" she said, pointed.

Kelsey nodded. "Right!" She grabbed Hunter. The others already running for it, slashing at the Putties and Oozemen.

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Gliding Condor!"

They dropped the Thunder Rangers onto the ledge and circled back for any of the others having trouble. Danny was the only one lagging behind. "I've got him!" said Taylor, swooping down.

She glided up and dropped Danny onto the ledge just as the wave crashed down.

She could see the faint streaks of blue and red that meant Ryan and Max were finishing off the Putty and Oozemen survivors. Tori stayed on standing on top of the water, slashing any non-Ranger who broke above the wave.

The water ebbed, leaving Max, Ryan and Tori standing there, panting. Taylor was about to land beside them, when there was another explosion and the other Hunter and Blake came flying through the air.

"Kelsey!" Taylor shouted, swooping down. "I've got Hunter!"

Kelsey swooped towards Blake.

Taylor did her best to put Hunter on the ground gently. "Okay, what the hell did we miss?"

Hunter nodded his head towards the top of the cliff. There was another explosion. Taylor squinted up in time to see Alyssa, Merrick and both Cams come falling down off the edge of the cliff. Shane was right behind them.

Taylor tensed and looked to Kelsey. Catching five Rangers was going to be tough. Blake's communicator crackled. "I got it," said Shane, sounding tense. He angled his body and started falling faster; just before he hit the ground, he swooped up, running on empty air.

He spun, throwing an arm out. "Power of air!"

A whirlwind seems to generate from his fingertips, slowing the fall of the other four Rangers enough that they landed on the ground, on their feet.

The rest of the Ranger had made it down from the ledge, and they gathered together.

"Dude, what is going on?" said Dustin.

The Wild Force Cam answered, "Scorpitron."

Taylor glanced at the Rangers of this world, who were shifting nervously. Who? "Who?" asked Taylor.

Laser bolts blasted the ground around them, and they all fell back, crying out. There was a smashing, rumbling sound from the top of the cliff and something large and metallic leapt down. The force of its landing shook the ground and kicked up a large spray of wet sand.

It took a few seconds for Taylor's brain to willingly acknowledge what it was. A giant metal scorpion. With it's curved tail, it was at least five stories high.

"That's Scorpitron?" said Taylor, gripping her sword tightly.

"Dude," said Dustin faintly.

It pointed its tail at them and shot another laser bolt. They scattered, getting flung by the blast concussion.

Taylor shook her head to try and stop the ringing.

"Aw, man. Come ON!" shouted Dustin, sounding pissed.

Taylor looked up and her stomach sank at the sight of the large number of charging Z Putties and Oozemen.

"I want a stunt double," grumbled Dana, staggering to her feet and holding her hand out to Taylor.

"Cam. We can't call our Zords, can we?" said Shane, leveling his sword at the charging lackies.

The Ninja Storm Cam shook his head. "They won't make it through the portal."

"What about our Animals?" asked Max, looking to Cole and clutching his Shark Fins.

Cole looked down, hand over his Lion emblem, talking to his Lion. He flinched. "No."

Taylor nodded. "Okay, so I guess we know who gets the Scorpitron and who gets the lackies."

In unison the other Wild Force pulled out thier Crystal Sabers. "Wild Zords decend!"

Taylor smiled softly at the familiar tune floating through the air.

The Other Hunter and Blake held out two roundish devices.

"Crimson Thunder Power!"

"Navy Thunder Power!"

"Sky of Wonder!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Crimson Insectizord!"

"Navy Beetlezord!"

There was a flash of purple to Taylor's left. She swore, slashing out with her sword. Teach her to lose focus. She cried out as the Oozeman kicked her in the stomach.

"Red Lion Fang!" Cole snarled as he slashed the Oozeman with his Lion Fang.

Taylor flipped over Cole and slashed the Z Putty charging him.

Two Oozemen spat purple slime at them.

"Thunder Sheild!" shouted Hunter, stepping in front, then ducking as Tori lept over him.

"Sonic Fin!" The Oozemen fell back and exploded.

Taylor eyed the two Putties charging her. "Soaring Darts!" She flung them hard and smirked when both Putties exploded. She ducked a kick from an Oozeman, thrust up with her sword and slashed it in half.

She spotted Dustin, surrounded by Putties. She moved to help, and blinked in shock as he literally dove into the ground. He leapt out behind the Putties, Lion Hammer over his head. As he landed, he smashed the Lion Hammer into the Zs of the two nearest Putties. Taylor spun another around, ramming her fist into the Z. She blocked a punch from another.

Dustin ducked a kick, punched the Putty's Z and slammed his Lion Hammer onto the ground. The last two Putties fell over and Taylor stomped on their Zs.

There was a large explosion overhead and Taylor looked up to see the Wild Force Megazord staggering back, it's front sparking. The Thunder Ninja's Megazord charged forward. Scorpitron spun quickly, leaping onto the Megazord's front and blasting lasers directly onto the Megazord's head. The Megazord staggered back, Scorpitron still firing rapidly.

The Wild Force Megazord charged forward, using the Sawshark blade on its rigth arm to knock Scorpitron off the other Megazord.

Alyssa cried out in pain, and Taylor spun, catching her. Dustin streaked past, slashing the Oozeman with his sword.

"My arms are going to fall off," Alyssa panted.

There was an Earth-shaking crash. Taylor looked to see that the Thunder Ninja's Megazord had fallen hard. And wasn't moving. Frantically, she scanned the battle field. Spotting him, she cried, "Shane!"

Shane slashed the Oozeman and in half and looked over. "Hunter! Blake! Get them out of there!"

There was a dark red and a dark blue streak and the Thunder Ninjas were gone.

"Look out!" shouted Danny, shoving Taylor and Alyssa out of the way. The Wild Force Megazord's staff slammed into where they'd been, throwing up a wave of sand. Taylor noted that it was made up of parts of the Mouse and Alligator Zords before she shook off the shock and sliced through a charging Oozeman.

Taylor kicked a Putty in the face. Then saw stars as an Oozeman punched her in the head. She stumbled back, and looked up in time to see the Wild Force Megazord start fall. It was holding up a sheild made of the Mouse, but the sheild was blackened and sparking. The earth shook again when the Wild Force Megazord hit; Scorpitron leapt onto its chest and blasted a final time with its tail. The Megazord barely moved.

There was a crackling sound and the remaining Putties and Oozemen vanished. Scorpitron turned to face the Rangers on the ground. Taylor braced herself, not sure she could move in time to escape the laser blasts. There was a louder crackling sound and Scorpitron vanished.

Taylor held her breath for several endless seconds, and when it didn't come back, staggered towards the Wild Force Megazord, her team and the remaining Ninja Storm Rangers following.

"That when well," said Cam, dryly, as he helped Max along.

Taylor snorted. "We definately need a better retirement plan."

*

Taylor sat down stiffly by the fire. Even her hair hurt. Looking around, Taylor still had trouble believing it. A village on the Animarium. Yeah, her team had lived on the Animarium, but a whole villiage?

Ryan had told them about how it had started. It had originally just been back up and family members and had grown to people they'd saved that had no where else to go.

She tried to spot her teammates in the crowd. Alyssa and Tori were helping some woman named Leanne bandage up all four Thunder Ninjas.

The Ninja Storm Cam had wandered off with the other Cam, a guy 'her' Hunter and Blake had called Perry and an old man Ryan had called Uncle Earl. They'd been talking tech speak and making mentions of fixing the Zords.

Shane, Ryan and Cole were sitting around a neighbouring fire, talking quietly. Dustin was nearby, talking to someone he'd called Kelly.

Kelsey and Eric were helping an older lady they called 'Grandma' cook supper over a different fire. Taylor caught the scent of it on the wind and her stomach rumbled.

She could see Max and Danny had cornered Merrick by the temple pool nearby. From all the arm waving and jumping around, they were most likely trying to cheer him up. Taylor caught a faint echo of 'Never give up' and smiled. Definately trying to cheer him up.

A plate of watermelon slices appeared in her vision and Taylor jumped. She looked up see Wes giving her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," he said, handing her the plate and sitting down. "Thought you might want something while we wait for the chefs to decide the stew's finally perfect."

Taylor snorted. "Eric's just as bad back home. He's taken over my kitchen and yours- I mean, Wes' kitchen, too."

"What am I like there?" Wes fiddled with the watermelon on his own plate.

Taylor took a bite of her watermelon, spitting the seeds into the fire. "Well, he's my best friend."

"Yeah?" said Wes, sounding surprised.

Taylor smiled. "Yeah. This is a thing Wes and I do," she said, holding up her watermelon slice. "We bond over watermelon."

Wes laughed quietly, taking a bite out of his watermelon.

"He's not psychic though..." she said, raising her eyebrows at him.

Wes nodded, staring at his plate. "It happened when I was four. There was this Org-"

"Zen-Aku," said Merrick.

Taylor glanced up in surprise.

As Merrick sat down across from them, Wes nodded again. "Yeah, we're pretty sure now that it was him." He looked at Taylor. "He had a human face under his Org one. A human that held three animal crystals."

Taylor's stomach felt a little queasy, like when she lifted off in her F-14. She had a bad feeling about where this was going.

Wes shrugged a shoulder. "He managed to use those crystals to do something to me. I- The Princess explains it better than I do. It's. When I touch people, I can see if they'd last as a Ranger."

Wait, last? "Last as a Ranger?"

"Anyone can access the power of Rangers," said Princess Shayla, sitting down beside Wes. "But few people have the ability to survive using that power. Some are too greedy, or scared, or timid. And since the situations that demand Power Rangers are so much more dangerous..."

"They die," finished Merrick grimely.

The Princess nodded sadly. "The animal crystals connect you to both your Animal and the Power that makes you Rangers. But the Animals themselves are so closely connected to the Power, they see what the Power sees when It chooses a Ranger."

"Which is why our Animals chose us," realized Taylor, sitting back.

"Yes. And that's what happened to Wes; the owner of those crystals used their power to connect Wes directly to the Power. To see what It sees."

Taylor shivered. And it happened when Wes was four- and he was 21 now. She swallowed hard. "Wow."

Wes nudged her knee with his own and gave her a small smile. "It's not so bad now that we've found other Rangers. I can touch you guys just fine."

Taylor smiled back, then frowned when she realized that Wes had been given that power by Merrick. But. "What happened to Zen-Aku?" she asked.

"My dad killed him before the Org face could take control again," said Wes, looking at her curiously. "Why?"

Taylor fought to control her features. She shrugged, deliberatly not looking at Merrick. "Just curious."

They fell into an awkward silence. Wes was poking at his watermelon; Merrick was staring at the fire like it held all the answers; the Princess kept fiddling with her necklace, almost like she knew... Taylor bit her lip. They needed a nice, loud Max and Danny shaped distraction.

She couldn't see either of them. Figures. Her gaze fell on Cole, laughing with Shane and Ryan. Taking a bite of her watermelon, she eyed the distance. It wasn't quite as far off as her flower patch in the park. She seperated the seed from the rest of the melon, took a deep breath and spat.

Cole jumped like he'd been stung. He spun around, giving her a startled look.

She nodded slightly at the Princess, Wes and Merrick, then gave Cole her best 'help me' look.

He gave her a quick nod, then said something to Ryan and Shane quickly. Jumping up, he jogged over to Taylor's fire. Dropping down beside Merrick, he smiled warmly. "I like your home," he said to the Princess and Wes.

The Princess smiled back. "Thank you."

"Food's ready," said Eric, coming up to them.

Thank God. Taylor stood up with a groan. "Sounds good," she said, offering Wes a hand up.

Dinner was the kind of chaos Taylor expected with over 25 people eating together. Loud, confusing, and tiring. So tiring that Taylor had been practically sleeping walking through the tour of just where the bathroom was.

Which led to her wandering around the Animarium, peering into every clearing she found and thinking fondly of her nice apartment at home, with its lovely indoor plumbing.

She rubbed at her sore shoulders, hoping that this opening lead to the bathroom clearing. God, she missed Eric. He might complain about doing it, but he gave damn good backrubs when she needed them. She could almost hear him.

"What next? I hand feed you grapes?"

Taylor froze. That? Hadn't come from her head.

There was a chuckle that sounded a lot like Wes.

Feeling a little like she was in a dream, Taylor crept up to the clearing and peered in. It was definately a more lived in one than the one Taylor was staying in. Weapons were arranged around the edges, including an interesting looking spear; a pile of white and black clothes; a wide sleeping pallet - and Eric sitting in the middle of it with Wes' head in his lap.

Eric was combing his fingers through Wes' hair, smiling warmly. He leaned down and kissed Wes softly on the lips. Taylor's jaw dropped. Oh. Wow.

She pulled back quickly, leaning back against the tree, trying to wrap her brain around it. That was. Well, it certainly explained a few things. One of the muscles in Taylor's should twinged and a small voice in the back of her head wondered if Eric ever looked at her like that when he gave her backrubs.

Wes mumured something appreciatively. Eric snorted, "I keep telling you not to overdue it."

And Taylor knew that tone. Unable to help herself, she peered around the tree again. But instead of the arrogant look she always figured Eric had with that tone, he was staring down at Wes with a mixture of worry and exasperation on his face.

Pulling back, Taylor rested against the tree. It was like she'd been thrown into an alternate universe. She rolled her eyes. Okay, she needed to start using better phrasing.

So this was the kind of thing her Wes had been trying to tell her. There was something about her Wes... In the park, before Cole called. "Oh," she said under her breath. Her Wes had fallen for Eric.

She glanced back at Wes and Eric's clearing. Probably best to get the hell out of here right, she really wasn't in the right frame of mind to explain anything to either of them. She started her feet moving and rubbed her head absently. How could Eric be gay and still-

Bi-SEX-ual. Taylor snorted. She could still hear Max's tone after all this time. It was the last time she'd let him explain anything to Cole, even if he had gotten Danny's sexuality across.

"Taylor?"

Taylor spun, surprised. "Kelsey! Hi."

Kelsey cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for the bathroom," said Taylor, smiling sheepishly.

Kelsey giggled. "Don't worry, it took me two weeks to be able to find things around here. It's this way." She hooked her arm through Taylor's and lead the way.

Taylor smiled. She opened her mouth to comment on the nice night. "How long have Wes and Eric been a couple?" Apparently her mouth had other ideas. She kicked herself mentally.

"Wes and Eric? Um, about three years now. Why?"

Taylor bit her lip. "Are they happy?"

"Eric's never been happier, Kelly says its the same for Wes. Taylor," Kelsey stopped walking, staring at her. "Why?"

"I. They're not a couple. In my world." Taylor shrugged. "I, just. Wes is my best friend at home. And I didn't know this about him. Or Eric." And you're supposed to know these things about people you love.

Kelsey gave her a careful hug. "Come on. We're almost there."

It didn't take her long at the bathroom clearing. It never took her long at home either her; she missed her indoor plumbing. When she was done, Kelsey led her back to the clearing she was sharing with Alyssa and Tori.

She hesitated at the entrance, watching Kelsey wander off. Taylor wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Her best friend wasn't here for her to talk to; her boyfriend wasn't here to give her a hug; hell, her Eagle Zord wasn't here to swoop low and scare the crap out of someone. She missed home.

There was a rustle in the tree above her, then something small and hard bounced off the top of her head. What the hell? She glanced up and saw a flash of Red. "Cole?"

She saw a flash of white teeth and found herself smiling back. Okay, she wasn't totally alone.

"Want to come up and talk?" asked Cole.

"Yeah," said Taylor, realizing it was true as she said it. "Yeah, I do."

It took a couple minutes for Taylor to get up to Cole's branch, and she was panting slightly as she flopped down in the little hollow the branches created. It reminded of a baseball glove. She looked at Cole. "You're spending the night up here, aren't you?"

Cole nodded. "It's nice up here."

Taylor laughed softly.

Cole bumped his shoulder against hers. "You looked pretty sad."

"Yeah." Taylor picked at one of her cuticles. "Do you know this Wes and Eric are a couple?"

Cole nodded. "This Eric treats his Wes like your Eric treats you."

Taylor looked at him, chewing on her lip. "Really? Exactly like? Or is he nicer to Wes? What if Wes is a better match for him? And, and Eric just settled on me because Wes was still in love with Jen? Oh God, should I be dumping Eric so Wes can have him?"

"Do you want to?" asked Cole seriously.

Taylor rubbed her forehead, laughing weakly. "Yes? No? Part of me says yes because Wes is my best friend and I want him to be happy. And the other part says that I love Eric too. I, I don't know if I could give him up."

"What about Wes and Eric? Do you think they'd want you to give up someone you love because he could love someone else?"

Taylor blew out a frustrated breath. "I don't know!" She rested back against one of the tree branches. "I don't think they'd want to hurt me. But what if Wes is Eric's one true soulmate and I'm not?"

Cole shook his head. "I never understood that."

"Understood what?" said Taylor, wrinkling her forehead.

"This one true soulmate," said Cole, scratching his shoulder absently. "Everything changes. Even two rocks who started out fitting perfectly eventually change and get cracks and holes in them. When you fall in love with someone, you're in love with the person you met, but they'll change. Sometimes so much that you can't love them anymore."

Hunh. "I never though of it like that."

Cole nodded, "You've changed too, Taylor. Even now, you're slightly different than you were this morning."

"So, what?" said Taylor, sitting up. "We're all doomed to always falling in and out of love with people?"

"No. It's. When you choose someone, it's like you're saying you're willing to keep falling in love with their changes."

"Like when erroded rocks re-settles," said Taylor, getting it.

Cole nodded, smiling.

Taylor sighed. "That still doesn't mean I should stay with Eric. I don't know what to do."

"Your heart knows," said Cole, tapping his own heart. "Clear your mind and you'll hear what your heart's telling you."

"My heart's as confused as the rest of me."

Cole chuckled. "No, your brain's confused."

"Are you kidding? With everything going on right now? Of couse it's confused."

Cole gave her a knowing smile. "So, maybe you should worry about it after we get the Princess back. Then there will be less in your mind to clear."

Good point. Taylor sighed, leaning back against the branch again. "Cole?"

"Yeah?

"Do you think we could call the versions of our Animals that live here?"

Cole gave her a sad look. "I tried. At the battle by the cliff? They're. Grieving. Like how we were when we fought Master Org that final time."

"Except that the Animals here can't bring thier chosen back by the power of their hearts," finished Taylor. She felt her heart twist. "This world is so screwed up."

Cole nodded. "I almost want to stay here, and help."

"We don't belong here."

Cole shifted to he was facing her more fully. "But it's not like we could create any of those paradoxes Wes told us about. We're dead here."

"And what about our world? Our Princess?" Taylor placed a hand on his shoulder. "And what about the Ninja Storm Rangers? They're on active duty. They still need to save our world."

Cole sighed, pulling Taylor into a hug. "I know. I still want to help."

"I know," said Taylor, hugging him back hard. "What about the other Rangers you met?"

Cole pulled back, giving her a confused look.

"You remember all their names, right? Maybe if this Wild Force can find them here-"

"They'd have help," finished Cole, a hopeful smile growing on his face.

Taylor smiled back. "And if we talked to the other retired Rangers at home. Maybe we could find a way to send things here, like tech or zords."

Cole was nodding eagerly. He lay back against the tree branched, pulling Taylor down with him. "You've met some of the others too, haven't you?"

"Mostly Lightspeed, and a few stories from when they met the Galaxy Rangers."

"Okay, so there's Carter Grayson, Joel Rawlings, and Lee?"

"Chad. Chad Lee."

They kept going, adding more names to the list, until Taylor drifted to sleep, Cole's voice fading to black.

*

"Guys! Wake up!" Kelsey sounded panicked.

Taylor bolted upright. What? Where the hell? She turned and almost fell out of the tree. Damnit. She clutched the branch, panting slightly. This was why she hated it when Cole slept in the trees. Because everytime she came up to chat, she wound up sleeping the trees too. Cole was going to get her killed one of these days.

She looked down at the base of the tree. Kelsey was standing there, staring into the clearing ahead of her.

"Alyssa! Tori! Taylor!"

"What?" snapped Taylor.

Kelsey jumped a good foot in fright, eyes shooting up to Taylor.

Taylor surpressed a smirk. That was the fun part of falling asleep in the trees. "What's wrong?"

"We found where Zedd and Ooze are keeping your Princess and Sensei."

"You did?" said Cole, jumping down from the tree. "Good, let's go."

Taylor scrambled down after him. "Not with out a plan, we're not!"

It took a few minutes to get everyone awake and organized. They all grabbed fruit for breakfast and gathered around the pool to plan.

"Okay, wait," said Shane. "They're going to what?"

"The set-up looks the same as the one Zedd used on one of Queen Bansheera's generals a few months ago," said Ryan. "Bascially, he sucks out their energy and uses it to create giant monsters."

"Okay, so it's obviously not a good thing," said Blake, leaning forward. "How do we stop it without getting our butts kicked again?"

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Maybe we shouldn't mix up the teams?"

"Mix up how?" asked Dana, wrinkling her nose.

"Like, the Ninja Storm Rangers are good as sneaking, right?" said Danny. "We be a big, loud distraction, and they can sneak in and grab the Princess and Sensei. And you guys have the Zords to handle the big stuff."

The Wild Force Cam shook his head. "The Thunder Zords aren't up to battle."

"So we back up Ninja Storm," said Other Hunter. "What about your Animals?"

"They'll help," said Wes quietly.

Ryan nodded, "Alright, let's go."

*

Taylor shivered, looking around at all the empty and ruined buildings. Seeing a 'ghost city' in a movie was one thing, but actually being in one? She shivered again; she wasn't sure, but the city kind of looked like Cross World City. There was a hollowed out feeling here, like something had sucked out all the energy.

"There they are," said Merrick, peering around a nearby building.

Taylor traded a look with Cole. "Let's do it," said Cole, pulling out his Growl Phone.

"Wild Access!"

They rounded the building, calling weapons as they ran. Taylor took a second to glance around the battle field; Z Putties, Oozemen, and up on a platform with the Princess and Sensei were Ivan Ooze and Lord Zedd. As she braced herself for the attacking Putties and Oozemen, Taylor saw Ooze say something to Zedd. Zedd nodded and vanished.

"One down, one to go," muttered Max beside her.

Taylor smirked and slashed an Oozeman across the face. She ducked under a punch. Kicked a Putty in the face.

"Soaring Darts!" She flung them at Ooze. He swatted them away easily. But Ninja Storm's Sensei was missing from the platform now. Taylor smirked. "Cole! Your turn!"

She kicked a Putty in its Z. Max kicked an Oozeman towards her; she slashed it in half.

"Lion Blaster! Gattling mode!"

The blasts actually made Ooze back up a step, his arms up in defense. Snarling, Ooze shot a bolt of purple litghning at Cole, knocking him down. Taylor and Merrick jumped in front of Cole, weapons up.

Taylor glanced at the platform behind Ooze. The Princess was gone. She smiled.

Max and Danny took out the last two Putties, while Alyssa tore apart the final Oozeman with her claws.

Ooze looked around the area before looking back at the Rangers. He smirked.

Taylor felt her stomach drop. Oh, shit.

"Well, this has been fun, but," said Ooze, holding up a hand.

There was a loud crackling sound and then Scorpitron was standing beside Ooze. Taylor watched in horror as Ooze stretched like silly putty, reaching up and merging with Scorpitron. Scorpitron's size doubled and Ooze's face formed over Scorpitron's head.

"It's really time for you to die now," finished the Ooze-Zord.

"Shit," muttered Taylor, tensing.

The Ooze-Zord leapt towards them. The Wild Force Megazord's staff smashed into it, knocking back a couple of blocks.

"This is where we get out of way, right?" asked Max.

Cole nodded. "Right."

They pulled back to a neaby building for cover.

The Ooze-Zord, flipped upright, using its tail to blast back the Megazord. The Megazord staggered back, raising both its staff and its blade arm and slashing into the Ooze-Zord. The Ooze-zord recoiled, then spat purple slime at the Megazord, knocking it down.

Danny made a frustrated noise. "They're losing. We should be helping!"

Wait. Something Cole had said last night... "Cole?" said Taylor, spinning to face him. "Our Zords. Or, the version of our Zords here. You said they were greiving us, right?"

Cole nodded, "Yes, but-"

"So they're not under Master Org's control? They could fight if they had to?"

"Like we did, when the crystals broke," said Alyssa, realization in her voice.

Taylor nodded. "If we could reach them; talk to them."

"It could work," said Cole slowly.

Taylor pulled out her Crystal Saber, the rest of the team following. Merrick pulled out his Wolf and Hammerhead crystals. "It'll be like the final battles, right? Just focus on the crystals and think of them?"

"Right," said Cole nodding.

They stood in a circle, holding Crystal Sabers, and Merrick's two crystals in the middle. Taylor took a deep breath and focused on her crystal. She could feel her Eagle Zord's power, and another power that was almost exactly like it. The Eagle Zord of this world. Almost, but not quite the same.

She reached out to that Eagle Zord, trying to push past its sadness. Come on, get up. Help. It resisted.

"Never give up," Max growled under his breath.

Taylor pushed at the Eagle Zord harder. A warrior to the end, a Guardian of the Earth, they did not just give up. Now, FIGHT!

The Eagle Zord's cry of agreement seemed to echo through her head until is surrounded her. Then Taylor realized it was around her. She spun to face the battle.

The Wild Force Megazord was struggling to its feet. The Ooze-Zord was looking around in confusion. The Eagle Zord let out it's war cry again, swooping towards the Ooze-Zord. With a flap of wings, The Eagle Zord sent down a shower of energy blasts, driving the Ooze-Zord back.

Two roars echoed through the city. One deep, one slightly higher pitched. The Red Lion and White Tiger Zords came charging onto the battle field. Leaping, with thier claws extended, they slashed into the Ooze-Zord, knocking it down.

Snarling, the Ooze-Zord leapt into the air. The Shark Zord smashed into its side, sending it flying to the left. The Hammerhead Zord smashed its other side, smashing the Ooze-Zord to the ground.

The Bison Zord roared, charging the Ooze-Zord. It smashed its horns into the Ooze-Zord flinging it into the air again.

The Wolf Zord let out a chilling howl, then leapt after the Ooze-Zord, clamping down on its tail and shaking hard. The Ooze-Zord's tail snapped off, its body hitting the ground with an earth-shaking crash.

The Wild Force Megazord held up a bow made of the Condor Zord, and using the Saw Shark as its arrow, it fired at the Ooze-Zord. There was a huge explosion, and when the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the Ooze-Zord but a few charred pieces of metal.

"Yeah!" shouted Max, jumping for joy.

"Well done Rangers!" Taylor blinked. That sounded like-

"Princess!" cried Merrick, running towards her. Taylor and rest following him.

She looked tired but happy, and was surrounded by the Ninja Storm Rangers. Merrick pulled her into a hug. Which turned into a group hug from the entire team.

"We're so glad you're okay!" said Alyssa.

Taylor glanced around, then looked at Dustin. "Where's your Sensei?"

"I am here, and I thank you for your assistance," came the voice from Cam's shoulder. Where there stood a-

"You're Sensei's a guinea pig?" said Danny in surprise.

One of the Hunters snorted, crossing his arms. "Apparently. Cam and I are totally having a talk when we get back."

Taylor snorted.

*

Taylor glanced around the Animarium. Cole was rattling off his list of Ranger names while Kelsey wrote them down, and Ryan asked questions about cities and such. Merrick was holding his flute out to Dana and explaining a song to her. Taylor figured it was the Deer Zord's song.

Alyssa was telling Eric where they'd found some of the other Animal Zords; with Max and Danny chiming in their own thoughts. There. That's who she was looking for. Wes was sitting with both Cams and the Wind Ninjas.

"Shane Clarke," said Shane, as Taylor came up. "My parents are Alice and Ryan. Also, there's an alien named Skyla that I helped when I was a kid, she would have come back now, so watch for stranger energy signatures. Oh! And my brother's name is Porter. If my parents aren't there, Porter's totally going to be taking care of me."

The Wild Force Cam nodded. He looked at Dustin. "And you're?"

"Dustin Brooks," said Dustin, smiling.

Tori shoved him. "Full name Dustin."

Dustin held his hands up. "What?"

"Either you tell him, or I will," she said, glaring.

Dustin's shoulders fell. "Waldo," he mumbled. "My real first name is Waldo."

Taylor whinced. And she used to think Taylor was a crappy name. Catching Wes' gaze, she said, "Wes? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," said Wes, standing up.

Taylor lead the way up to one of the hills that over looked the lake. Looking out over the view, Taylor took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts. "I know how Cole feels. I wish we could stay and help. You guys have it pretty bad."

"I don't know about that," said Wes, a small smile on his face.

"Oh?"

Wes nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Think about it. All these evil armies and empires have attacked the Earth; they've thrown their worst at us. And there's still Power Rangers here, fighting back. And it's not just us, there's other resistance teams, here and there. Cam's been trying to trace down a rumour of knights in Ireland."

"What about the other Ranger team?" said Taylor, tucking her hair behind her ear. "They've been missing for a year, was it?"

"Missing? Yeah. But I don't think they're dead."

"Why not?"

Wes shrugged. "No one's bragging. When Lord Zedd first came to Earth, he managed to to kill four of the Rangers. He would mention it every chance he got. No one's said anything, so..."

"There's hope."

"And you guys are giving us other names. Perry and Cam have some ideas for making a yellow version of the Thunder Ninjas, we just need another Ranger to test it out on." Wes smiled. "We're going to win."

Taylor smiled back. Still it couldn't hurt to give them something a little extra. "Give me your hand."

Wes held out his hand, and Taylor cupped hers around it. Closing her eyes, she reached out for that hers-not-hers feeling again. The Eagle Zord reached back, curious. She asked a favour. It agreed. Taylor felt the crystal materializing in Wes' hand; the Eagle Zord let out a cry of greeting as is flew by, arc up into the sky.

Wes gasped.

"Just because I can't stay to watch your ass," she said, smiling. "That doesn't mean my Zord can't."

Wes clutched the yellow crystal in his hand. "Thanks!"

"Taylor!"

Taylor and Wes looked over to see Cole waving at them. Taylor waved back.

"Time to go home!" Cole shouted.

Taylor nodded. "Be right there!"

She gave Wes a hug.

"Bye," said Wes.

Taylor smiled again. "Keep an eye on Eric."

"Always."

*

Taylor unlocked her apartment door slowly, swaying a little on her feet. Damn, it was good to be home. Out of habit, she glanced at her answering machine. The message counter was blinking '2' at her.

Taylor smacked her forehead. She'd forgotten to call Wes and Eric, and Zen-Aku still had her cell.

Pressing the play button on her machine, she closed her front door. The answering machine beeped and started playing the first message.

"It's Eric. Wes just got back from the park. Don't get yourself killed."

Taylor blinked. For once, she could hear the concern Eric was trying to hide. Amazing what a little perspective can do.

The machine beeped again, staring the second message.

"Hey Taylor, Zen-Aku just called. Glad you guys made it home okay. Eric was freaking out so much that me and Dad had to slip something in his coffee before the Guardians had a mutiny. He's sleeping it off on my couch right now. Get some sleep and call my place in the morning, okay?"

Taylor smiled. Thank god for Wes.

The smile fell off her face as she remembered the other Wes and Eric. Hell, she still didn't know what to do. Everything was still so jumbled up. She yawned.

"Ugh. Get some sleep Taylor," she muttered. "Worry about it in the morning."

Stumbling into her bedroom, she changed into her pyjamas and crawled into her bed.

There was chirping coming from by the window. Damnit, she didn't care how much Eric loved those stupid birds. Taylor was feeding Tweet and Cheep to the first cat she found. Opening her eyes, Taylor was startled to see her own bedroom. Oh. Glancing at the clock, she was even more surprised to see it was nine in the morning.

Wow. Sitting up, Taylor yawned. Somewhere in her kitchen, under all of Eric's weird organization, there was a cup of coffee with her name on it.

Throwing back the covers, Taylor made her way to the kitchen. As she passed the front door, she glanced at her answering machine. It's message counter was still glowing with a digital two; she'd forgotten to delete the messages.

She walked up to the machine, staring at that two. Not really thinking, just blinking sleepily. Then she smiled. Cole was right, her heart did know what to do. Picking up her phone, Taylor began to dial.

The End.


	2. The Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a timeline written to help me keep track of the alternate world's events. There are dates, notes and story snippets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Details to mention in passing or just to keep in mind when writing reactions etc. Ref. from [this](http://www.rovang.org/timeline/) timeline to save on headaches.

Timeline/Snippets:

1972 - Angela Fairweather is born.

1974 - Kaitlin Starr is born.

1975 - Ryan Steele and J.B. Reese are born.

1976 - Farkas 'Bulk' Bulkmeier is born.

1978 - Eugene 'Skull' Skullovich is born.

1979 - Sam Collins is born.

1980 - Ryan Mitchell is born.

1981 - Cole Evans is born.

1981 - Dana Mitchell and Taylor Earhardt are born.

1982 - Kelsey Winslow, Wes Collins, Eric Myers and Danny Delgado are born.

1982 - Dr. Adler finds and eats the seeds that turn him into Master Org.

1983 - Alyssa Enrile and Hunter Bradley are born.

1984 - Cameron Watanabe and Blake Bradley are born.

1985 - Max Cooper is born.

1985 - mid - Master Org uncovers Zen-Aku and sets him on the mission to capture as many animal crystals as he can find, and to destroy any keepers of those crystals. [WF eps seem to imply that while the crystals glow in the Animarium and around other WF Rangers, all the Rangers have had them for a while. Cole: from a baby found by the tribe.] Master Org begins attacking towns and awakening Orgs.

1986 - Thunder Ninjas Charles and Kim Bradley adopt Hunter and Blake.

1986 -  
Zen-Aku slowly scanned the area. Yes, there it was. The sixth crystal. He wasn't sure what this meant. The memories of his past were hazy, but he was sure that there were only five active crystals, and the rest were hidden with their Animals. He should have only had to hunt down those first five children.

A small voice in the back of his head whispered that maybe destroying the original five Rangers angered the animals enough to fight back on their own. He pushed that thought down, growling softly. That voice had been getting stronger the longer he wandered the Earth free.

He stepped into the warehouse and the air around him seemed to come alive. He screamed as the pain lanced through him.

~~

Albert Collins breathed a sigh of relief. Zaskin's machine worked. The boy was young, but he was smart. The Org collapsed, dropping the large blade he carried, and his whole body seemed to crackle with the electricity being pumped through him.

Albert checked behind him, making sure Philips and Wesley were still safely behind the guards. He shared a relieved smile with Philips and turned back to their captive.

"Why are you after my son?" he asked.

The Org chuckled, struggling to regain its feet. "I have my orders."

It lunged forward and Albert jumped back, increasing the power to Zaskin's machine. The Org screamed and the skin around it's face cracked. The face fell off and Albert gasped, staring at the human face underneath.

The man drew in deep gulps of breath, looking around in confusion. A look of horror crossed the man's face and he met Albert's eyes. "Your son?"

Albert tensed. "You'll never get him."

"No," the man said, starting to look frantic. "You don't understand. I don't have much time! This machine of yours can't keep Zen-Aku down for long."

Albert felt a chill go through him. This couldn't be happening.

"Daddy!" cried Wesley.

Albert spun to see his little boy standing there, the small, round crystal in his hand glowing purple. There was a startled cry among the guards and they began rushing forward, pulling their guns. Albert turned in time to see the man holding three round, glowing crystals in his own hand, one glowing green, one purple and one silver. Their glow intensified and shot out a beam. Straight towards Wesley. Albert tried to intercept it, but the sheer power of it blew him back.

Wesley cried out when it struck, the light from the beam surrounding him, lifting him off his feet. And as quickly as it started, it stopped. Wesley dropped to the ground, staring with wide eyes at the man.

"I'm sorry I can't do more," said the man. He stared intently at Wesley. "Her name is Shayla. You can trust her."

He clutched his three crystals and closed his eyes. The crystals gave a flare of light and he flung them away from him. They flew high, moving wildly. The green one seemed to find a mind of its own, it veered off to the right sharply and flew off quickly in a straight line. The man gasped, falling back down onto the ground. He looked at Albert pleadingly.

"Please," he said. "Kill me before the mask can take hold of me again."

As if on cue, the Org face began to glow and shake. Albert picked up a gun that one of the guards had dropped. He aimed it at the man. The man closed his eyes, a look of relief on his face. Albert hesitated. Then he heard Wesley moving behind him; he squeezed the trigger.

1986 - mid-yearish  
Zordon, noticing the growing darkness, chooses five young teens to defend the Earth from Master Org (including: Angela Fairweather - Yellow). As the Power Rangers begin to win the war, Master Org discovers Rita Repulsa's prison on the moon. For freeing her, Rita strikes up an alliance to last until the defeat of the Rangers and the total enslavement of Earth. Zordon's forces begin to lose.

1986 - later

Bill Mitchell squinted through the downpour and turned down the car radio when the news came on. More attacks by these Orgs. Someone needed to do something, set up a specialized task force. On impulse, he glanced back at Ryan and Dana. They were fine, playing with the necklace bags their grandmother had made them for the two round crystals they'd found while playing one day.

There was a loud honking and Bill swung his eyes back in to the road in time to see the large truck heading for them. He swerved the car out of the way and the whole vehicle flew wildly across the road. Ryan and Dana were screaming in the back as Bill fought to get the car stable. The road's railing appeared in the headlights and Bill knew he wouldn't get the car stopped in time.

He released his seatbelt and lunged for the kids. Someone was on his side because their seatbelts opened like they weren't even there. Clutching the kids tightly, Bill opened the back door and leapt from the car. It was a confusing tumble, and Bill could feel them heading down, and the heat from an explosion - the car, he realized - was below them. Bill somehow managed to grab a root and the three of them stopped with a jolt.

Dana was safely clutching Bill's neck. Ryan was- Oh god!

"Dad! Please help me!"

He could feel Ryan clutching his foot. "Ryan! Just- Just hold on!"

"I can't!"

"Oh, Ryan!"

"Daddy! Please help me! I'm slipping!"

"No, no! Ryan! Just hold on buddy!" Oh, God!

"I can't Dad! I'm slipping!"

Dana's arms tightened around his neck. "Daddy! I'm scared!"

Bill scanned the area. There had to be something! Anything! "Help! Somebody please help!"

The red glow from the explosion seemed to be getting brighter and Bill could now see a ledge a few feet away. Maybe if he could somehow swing-

"Daddy!" Ryan's voice was still scared, but there was something else.

Bill glanced down and gasped. Ryan's crystal was glowing a bright red. Then Bill's shoe fell, taking his son with it. "NO!"

Ryan's crystal flared bright red and some sort of large red fish with a flat-blade nose swam out of the rain, catching Ryan with the wide part of its nose. It swam upwards, scooping Bill and Dana up as well, and dropped them all safely onto the road. Bill gaped in amazement. It was swimming on the air as easily as a fish would in water. With a swish of its tail, the- sawshark, Bill realized, swam off into the sky.

He looked back at his kids. They were both staring after the sawshark, Ryan's crystal no longer glowing. And they were alive. Thank God! Bill laughed with relief, grabbing Ryan and pulling him close. Hugging both his children, checking them for injuries, kissing their beautiful faces. Ryan and Dana laughed too, hugging Bill back and hugging each other. None of them payed any attention to the rain.

There was a loud boom from the bottom of the cliff. Bill froze, a horrible feeling gripping his heart. He gently placed the kids on the ground and got up. "Stay here," he said.

Walking over to the cliff's edge, he gripped the broken rail for support and peered down. His car was still flaming and he could see something moving. Searching the wreckage. It made a sort of jab towards the car and the explosion that followed gave off enough light that Bill saw what it was. A huge yellow monster with glowing red eyes, it looked like some sort of perverted motorcycle.

The wind picked up, blowing the monster's words towards Bill. "Children! Oh, little children! Come out! And bring your crystals with you!"

Panic washed through Bill and he glanced behind him. Ryan and Dana were sitting there, clutching each other and staring at him worriedly. He looked down towards the bottom of the cliff again, seeing the monster starting to climb the cliff face. This had to be one of those Orgs. Bill had no chance of defeating it, but maybe, he could delay it long enough for the kids to escape.

He got up and hurried over to the kids, pulling them up off the ground and straightening their clothes as he said, "Ryan, Dana. You two have been very brave through all of this and I need you to be even braver now." He tucked Dana's hair back under her hat. "There's a very bad monster that Daddy has to scare away and we can't let him see you two. We're almost home, so I need you to run ahead and tell Mrs. Jones what happened, okay?"

Both kids nodded. Dana bit her lip, then said, "But Daddy, I want you to come with us!"

Bill smiled gently, hugging his kids close. "I know sweetheart. I want you to listen to your brother, okay?" He looked at Ryan. "Ryan? I'm counting on you. Protect your sister, alright? Promise?"

Ryan nodded, eyes wide and scared. "I promise, Dad!"

Bill kissed them both before gently pushing them towards Mariner Bay. "Remember, I love you both very, very much. Go!"

Ryan and Dana hesitated for a moment, then Ryan gripped his sister's hand and they ran.

Bill let out a silent prayer that he could distract the Org long enough. He looked around for something he could use as a weapon. Picking up a sizable rock, he turned towards the cliff and braced himself.

1986 - a few minutes later

Motorcycle Org has lost the children, but encounters the astral form of Diabolico. Bringing news of these demons to Master Org, the Orgs then free Queen Bansheera's forces and gain new allies.

1987 - Ryan and Dana are adopted by their father's friend Earl.

1987

Kelsey stared expectantly at the mansion's front door.

"Kelsey!" said Ruth Winslow. "It's time to go dear."

Kelsey shook her head. "We can't go yet, Gramma. Mommy and Daddy aren't here yet."

Ruth walked around the car, crouched down and pulled Kelsey into a hug. "They're not coming with us, Kelsey."

"But-"

"They have to stay here and help the rest of Mariner Bay."

Kelsey looked up at Ruth with tear-filled eyes. "I want to stay too, Gramma!"

"I know, I do too," said Ruth, hugging Kelsey tight. "But you and I have a bigger responsibility. We have to protect our crystals. The demons can't get them."

Ruth opened her pouch, letting Kelsey see the green Starlight Crystal. Kelsey stared at it solemnly, clutching her round blue crystal tightly in her hand. Ruth stroked Kelsey's cheek and said, "We just have to stick together, alright? Together, no one can stop us."

Kelsey gave her a watery smile. "Okay, Gramma."

1988 - Miko Watanabe dies of cancer, on her deathbed she makes her husband Kanoi promise to keep Cam safe - any and every way he has to. Seeing the growing darkness of the world outside the Ninja Academies, Kanoi begins to teach Cam the Way of the Samurai.

1991 - Lord Zedd arrives to challenge Rita's claim on Earth, a planet along his path of destruction. Zordon loses four Rangers to battle; he recruits Ryan Steele - Red, J.B. Reese - Blue, Farkas 'Bulk' Bulkmeier - Black, and Kaitlin Starr - Pink as replacements. Zordon activates the Thunderzords - keeping the original Dinozords on reserve and rebuilding them into more powerful zords. The Rangers begin to gain some ground.

1992

Albert Collins sighed heavily and looked around the room for his son. Ever since that strange attack when Wesley was four, his son had become much quieter and harder to spot. It was almost as if he was taking on the traits of the little mouse incased in his crystal. He quickly developed a great dislike of being touched. It wasn't until a couple of years later that they discovered that Wesley was seeing how quickly a person would die once they accessed Ranger powers. Albert found it despairing and his heart ached for his son.

He finally spotted Wesley sitting curled up in the far corner. He walked over and crouched down, careful not to touch Wesley. "Son? It's time."

Wes glanced up, searching Albert's face for something, then he looked down at his feet frowning. "I wish we didn't have to do this, Dad."

Albert smiled sadly. "Me too." He let himself caress Wesley's head, his hand an inch away from actual contact so as to not set off Wesley's psychic powers. "But this is the best chance we have right now. Micheal's sure that this will keep the Orgs away from you for at least a couple of years. Between your talents and Philips' resourcefulness you should be able to find at least one possible warrior that can fight these bastards."

Wesley nodded, eyes still on his feet. He sighed heavily, shoulders straightening and his mouth firming. He looked up at Albert with a serious look no ten year old should have. "Okay, I'm ready."

Albert's arms ached with the need to hug his son. He smiled sadly. "Philips has your papers. If there's anyone left who's able to check, they'll hold up. Remember, you're Wes Philips now, not Wesley Collins."

"I know," said Wesley softly, standing up and clutching his bag close.

Albert stood up as well. "I'm proud of you, son. And, never forget, I love you."

Wesley hesitated for a moment, seeming to steel himself. Then he darted forward, throwing his arms around Albert's waist and holding him close. "I love you too, Dad."

Albert hugged Wesley tightly, kissing the top of his head. He forced himself to let go, straightening up and as Wesley let go too, led the way into the main room. The scanning equipment was set up and waiting; Philips was by the door, suitcase in hand; Micheal Zaskin was waiting by the scanner's controls.

Albert and Wesley stepped up to the machine and Albert nodded to Micheal. Micheal initiated the scanner, it's beam traced up and down Wesley for a few minutes, then the beam shut down as the computer analyzed the data. There was a beep of completion, then a second beam began tracing over Albert - layering a copy of Wesley's life-force over his own. After a few minutes, the beam shut down. Micheal began busily checking some readings and then nodded.

"It's done," said Micheal.

Albert let out a sigh of relief. For a few years at least, any Org, demon or alien scanner would say that Albert was really Wesley. It was something. He looked at his son and nodded. "You can do this, Wesley. I have faith in you."

Wesley nodded, smiling sadly. "Bye, Dad."

He stepped away from the scanner and followed Philips out.

That was the last time Albert Collins saw his son.

1993 - Rita unleashes her Green Ranger, Eugene 'Skull' Skullovich. He targets both Zordon's Rangers and Lord Zedd's army.

1993 - Bulk dies protecting his old friend Skull from one of Zedd's monsters, managing to destroy the Sword of Darkness in the process. Skull joins Zordon's Rangers.

1993 - later - Kelly Holloway runs a fix-it shop for those people who still have working vehicles. She is attacked and raped by two customers. She manages to escape by grabbing a wrench and beating them off. She turns her fix-it shop into a traveling fix-it shop and buys a gun.

1994 - Zordon recruits Sam Collins as the new Black Ranger. Rita drains the Green power from Skull and Zordon re-activates Skull as the White Tiger Ranger.

1994

Wes shifted his backpack higher onto his shoulder and turned down the street towards the building he and Philips were staying in. There was a loud boom and Wes froze in place, looking around for the source. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the wreckage where his building used to be.

Wes took a few steps towards it, maybe Philips had- There were several misshapen forms moving around the wreck, searching. Orgs.

Wes hesitated for a moment, staring at the wreckage. Then one of the Orgs started to turn towards him.

Wes ran.

1994 - later

Kelsey stumbled back from the force of Spike's push.

"You freak!" he said. "If you don't stop ratting on us, me and my buddies are going to pound you into the ground!" He waved his hand back at the three goons standing behind him.

"You'll try," Kelsey said, baring her teeth and glaring at all four of them. She gripped her crystal, which now hung around her neck, and eyed both the bullies and the area. Four guys was a little much for her, but maybe if she-

"Hey! Back off jerks!"

All five of them looked in the direction of the voice, just in time for one of Spike's friends to get brained by a pipe wielding boy. Kelsey froze for a moment, staring at this strange kid - who'd moved on to goon number two. She shook it off and charged Spike, who was busy watching the new kid too.

Spike let out a shout of pain as she kicked him in the balls, and he dropped like a rock. The kid slammed goon two in the stomach with his pipe. Jumping over Spike, Kelsey kicked goon three in the knees, knocking him forward. When goon three started to get up, the kid spun and bashed the pipe over the goon's head, knocking him out.

Kelsey checked to make sure Spike and his friends weren't getting up, then she turned and smiled at the kid. "Thanks! You totally saved my butt there."

The kid, who looked about her age and was either hispanic or asian - Kelsey couldn't tell, just shrugged. "Someone had to even that up."

Kelsey stepped forward, then jumped as her crystal glowed. The kid jumped too, pulling out a dark crystal that was glowing gray. No way.

"No way!" said Kelsey. "You have one too?" She pulled her crystal out of its pouch, stepping closer to look at his. "Neat. Is that a lion? I think mine's a condor. Gran says it could be a hawk or an eagle, but I think condor fits better."

The kid blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kelsey Winslow," she said, holding out her hand.

The kid eyed her hand for a minute, like he was waiting for it to bite him, then he hesitantly gripped her hand with his own, shaking it quickly before letting go. "Eric Myers."

"Nice to meet you, Eric. Hey, want to come back to my place and hang out? Do you have to ask your parents first?" Gran was going to love this guy.

Eric shook his head, "I don't have parents."

Kelsey looked at him curiously. "So who looks after you then?"

"I do," said Eric, raising his chin as if waiting for her to start laughing.

Kelsey was impressed. "Cool. I live with my grandma. Want to meet her?"

Eric eyed her suspiciously, then seemed to come to a decision. He shrugged, "I guess I could walk you home."

Scratch loving him, Gran was so going to adopt this kid. Which was fine with Kelsey - she always wanted a brother. "Great! Come on!"

She grabbed his hand and ran home, pulling Eric behind her.

1995 - On the road, Kelly meets an inventor/mechanic named Perry. Kelly hires him to work for her and the two become friends.

1995 - same time - Alpha becomes worried after picking up a distress signal from Edenoi. After some debating the Rangers volunteer to investigate for Alpha, with Skull staying behind and protecting Earth with the Dragonzord and the Tigerzord.

Rangers and the Masked Rider defeat Count Dregon, Rangers return home and the Masked Rider promises to 'return the favour' if ever needed. Due to the Rangers' tech talents (Angela, J.B. and Sam) Count Dregon is unable to track the Rangers home journey and does not follow them to Earth.

1995 - later - Lothor returns to Earth and begins to take steps to take over the planet. He is discovered by Charles and Kim Bradley, but kills them before they can escape and spread the news.

Sensei Omino and his daughter Leanne take in Blake and Hunter. Sensei begins training them for the Thunder Ninja powers.

1996 - Rita, Queen Bansheera, Lord Zedd and Master Org have managed to take over the majority of the planet. Pockets of places have survived whole - such as Eerie, Indiana - and several underground resistances have sprung up.

Some of the more effective ones: Beverly Hills, California - Rumour has it that four constellations have taken human form and are protecting the town; Charterville, California - Three Comic book characters have apparently come to life; New York, New York - The Ghostbusters, along with some strange giant talking animals have been attacking from the sewers; Blue Bay Harbor, California and Shady Mountain, California - Claims are being made that the communities are protected by ninjas; Briarwood, California - The surrounding forest has become a dangerous place for anyone attempting to reach the town for evil purposes - those with good intentions notice nothing, those with bad never return.

Many of the surviving humans have become nomad tribes, keeping lists of those in their group, in case someone is trying to find a lost relative. Both Zedd and Rita have been taking humans from Earth for slavery in Dark Spectre's forces.

1996

Kelly placed the box of spare parts on the ground and stood back up. Glancing around at her 'garage', she wiped a hand across her forehead tiredly. The garage looked more like a car campground than anything. Since she and Perry were always on the move, Kelly found it was easier to set up outside, especially since hardly any of the moving groups went near the towns anymore. It certainly helped her personal dislike of walls that blocked out sounds and escape routes.

She and Perry had the main tent, where they kept spare parts and specialized tools. The two travel vans and their trailers were parked off to the side. They housed the everyday tools and the generators to run the power tools. Kelly and Perry each had a small living tent just behind the main one, with personal items, food and cooking and cleaning gear.

It was a pretty good life, all things considered. They traded work for food, supplies and any spare parts they could get. And Perry was a gifted inventor too, he built both protective machines to keep away thieves and alarms for detecting the various monsters that could be found wandering the planet. When mechanic work was slow, Perry's inventions picked up the slack.

Speaking of Perry... Kelly finally spotted him by her van, for all appearances lecturing the tricky generator again. She smiled, she could never get the damned thing to work on the first try either. She was about to go out and suggest a lunch break, when she heard a scuffling sound near one of the food boxes.

Kelly glanced at the silent alarm. No blinking lights. Not human or monster, some sort of animal scavenger then. Grabbing a nearby rake, Kelly crept up to the box as quietly as she could. Raising the rake, she jumped forward. "Ha!"

The scavenger yelped and scrambled backwards, arms raised to ward off a blow. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Kelly gaped. She'd been expecting maybe a raccoon, or even a dog, but. She glanced back at the alarm's lights- still not flashing. She looked down at the man- no. Kelly squinted, a boy. He couldn't be more than fourteen. His clothes were filthy and ripped, his hair lank, and he had his skinny arms up in defense, looking at her with scared blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" he repeated. "I was gonna leave you stuff for the food. Honest!"

Kelly let the rake drop down slowly. "Were you now?"

The boy nodded earnestly, scrabbling at the bag Kelly realized he'd been carrying. He pulled out some fan-belts and held them up for her to see more clearly.

Kelly looked at him suspiciously. "Do your parents know you're doing this kind of thing?"

There was a flash of pain in the boy's eyes before he looked down. "I-I. Don't really have parents. A-anymore."

Kelly frowned, feeling some sympathy for the boy. Those monsters were making too many orphans. She slowly walked over to the boy and bent down. Looking at him more closely, her heart tugged at her - he was so skinny. She reached out to take the fan-belts and he flinched away from her. Kelly froze, recognizing that habit. Her feeling of sympathy grew stronger. Yeah, she knew those reasons too.

She looked into those scared eyes and made a decision. Smiling as kindly as she could, she said, "I'm afraid I don't accept parts in exchange for food."

The look of disappointment on that face was heart wrenching.

"However," Kelly continued, "I do use food as payment for my employees. And as it turns out, I find myself in need of a third pair of hands around here. You wouldn't happen to know anyone who could help me out, would you?"

The boy was looking at her with growing hope in his eyes. "I could do it. I'm not very good with mechanical stuff, but-"

"You're hired." Kelly shared a smile with him. She stood up and waited for him to get to his feet as well. As she lead the way back to the main tent she said, "My name's Kelly Holloway, by the way. And that's Perry Jamison over there, yelling at the generator. And you are?"

"Wes," he said. "Wes Philips."

1996

Ryan was sitting out behind the wagon, staring at the sawshark in his crystal. Why wasn't this working?

"Uncle Earl? Ryan? I'm back!" shouted Dana.

Ryan glanced in the direction her voice was coming from. "Here!"

There was the sound of running footsteps and soon enough Dana dropped down beside him. She grinned and bumped her shoulder against his. "I found a guy trading fresh fruit. We can have oranges for dessert tonight."

Ryan tried to smile for her. He did love oranges.

Dana frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he said, shaking his head. Why ruin her day too?

Dana pinched his arm.

"Ow! Brat!" said Ryan, rubbing his arm. "I'll tell Percy Rooney you have a crush on him!"

Dana made a grossed out face, like the one she made the first time she tried liver. "And then I'll tell Veronica Jones that you like her!"

It was Ryan's turn to make a face. He hated snobs. Still, he hesitated. He really didn't want to have to dash Dana's hopes.

Dana pinched him again.

"Ow! Cut it out!" Ryan shoved her.

Dana stuck her tongue out at him before growing serious. "It didn't work, did it?"

"No. I don't know what we're doing wrong." Ryan sighed, fingering his crystal. "Uncle Earl was so sure we had it this time."

Dana squeezed his arm. "We'll figure it out."

"How?" said Ryan, thumping his head on the back of the wagon. "By throwing myself off another cliff?"

"Hey! Don't you even think about!"

Ryan sighed. "I know. And I'm not. At least, not seriously." Ryan bumped shoulders with her. "You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know," Dana smiled, hugging him. "We'll find a way to call the animals again."

"I hope so."

1997 - Lothor and his army attack the Ninja Schools.

1997

The tree above them exploded and both Hunter and Blake ducked. Hunter gave a cry of pain, hand flying to his face. Blake pulled Hunter's hand down, trying not to freak out at all the blood running down Hunter's face.

"We need a cloth, o-or a-"

"Easy bro," said Hunter, gripping Blake by the shoulders. "Let's worry about surviving first, okay?"

"Hunter! Blake!" Leanne ran up, grabbing them and dragging them along with her. "This way!"

She pulled them into the nearby bush, bobbing around trees and leaping over roots until they neared the clearing at the back of the academy. Sensei Omino was standing there, gathering up Thunder Blades and some boxes and parcels.

"Father!" called Leanne, leading the way to Sensei.

Sensei looked up, then picked up several small boxes. "Hunter. Blake. Come here."

As Blake and Hunter walked up to Sensei, he started to open the box, but paused when he glanced at Hunter's face. He pulled a cloth out of his pocket and gave it to Hunter, pressing it and Hunter's hand to the cut. Then he opened the box. "I had hoped to train you more before giving these to you. But this can not be helped."

Blake peered into the box, which contained two strange oval shaped devices. Blake and Hunter traded a look.

There was a loud explosion from the academy and Blake jumped.

"Quickly," said Sensei.

Hunter and Blake each grabbed a device.

"When the time comes, you will know what to do," said Sensei. "I had hoped we would have more time." He looked at Leanne. "I am counting on you to train them, Daughter."

Leanne nodded. "I won't let you down, Father."

Sensei nodded and looked at Hunter and Blake again. "When your parents died, they were on a mission. We discovered that the Orgs were hunting children. They killed five, but one escaped." He held out a glowing green gem to Leanne.

"The Gem of Souls," she whispered.

"Use it to find that sixth child. He is the key to destroying the Orgs."

"We'll find him," said Hunter, shouldering a pack and handing one to Blake.

Leanne tucked the Gem of Souls carefully into her pack and picked up the Thunder Blades. Giving one to Blake, she hefted the second one.

There was the sound of pounding feet and they all spun towards the noise.

Sensei pushed them towards the far end of the clearing. "Go!" He charged towards Lothor's goons.

"Oh, shit," said Hunter.

Blake looked and realized there were goons blocking their escape route.

Leanne lifted her Thunder Blade and started spinning it in the air. "Down," she said.

Blake and Hunter ducked as the Thunder Blade shot out a circle of lightening, knocking down all the goons in the area. Leanne pulled Blake and Hunter up. "Now run!"

1997 - same time

Cam flinched as another explosion rocked the academy. Biting his lip, he tried to type faster. If only he had better technology. Damn Orgs.

"Cameron!"

"Hang on, Dad. I've almost got it!"

"No," said his father, pulling him away from the mainframe. "We're out of time."

Cam noticed the backpack on the floor. "Dad..."

His father showed him an ornate box. "I'm counting on you to guard the Ninja morphers. If you can find the destined owners of these, all hope might not be lost."

"And how am I supposed to know it's them?" said Cam, taking the box gingerly.

"The Scroll of Destiny," said his father, holding up the ripped parchment. Then he held up a scroll.

Cam's eyes widened. "The Scroll of Time."

"It won't help you stop Master Org, or even the attack on this school," said his father, giving him a warning look. "But if all else fails, use this. It will lead you to a power that can help."

Several explosions in quick succession shook the building, knocking Cam and his father off their feet. Cam's father pulled him up, handing him the backpack and his samurai sword. "Go, son."

But. Cam hesitated. "Dad..."

"I know." His father hugged him tightly. "I have every faith in you Cameron. You will find a way to save Earth."

Cam hugged his father back tightly. He let go when his father did. Taking a deep breath, Cam nodded. "Be careful Dad."

His father smiled. "Go."

Cam ran.

1997 - later - With the destruction of the Ninja Academies, the communities of Blue Bay Harbour and Shady Mountain have scattered. Lothor enters into an uneasy alliance with the other villains.

1998

Kelsey blew out a frustrated breath. Eric elbowed her and kept haggling with the guy selling boots.

Rolling her eyes, Kelsey glanced around the market. Maybe there was a pretty girl she could flirt with while she waited. There was commotion off to her left, and Kelsey stiffened when she realized what was happening. Some Putties were trying to take a group of kids. And some idiot kid with a big sword was trying to stop them.

She tugged Eric's arm. "Hey."

Eric glared at her, then followed her line of sight. "Shit," he said.

Kelsey glanced at him and he nodded. They ran towards the fight.

Eric pulled ahead, then swung low, knocking down two Putties. Kelsey jumped over Eric, landing on the giant Z on one of the Putties' chest. She let out a yell of joy. She loved Z Putties, it was fun making them blow apart. She snapped a kick at the Z of a charging Putty and ducked. The wind from Eric's kick ruffling her hair.

The kid with the sword caught on, stabbing a Putty in the Z. He knocked another one off its feet and Kelsey stomped on its Z. The remaining two Putties hesitated, then vanished.

"Ha!" said Kelsey, pumping her fist.

Eric snorted, shaking his head at her.

Kelsey stuck her tongue out at him.

"Thanks."

Kelsey turned to see the kid with the sword, stepping forward, holding out his hand. Kelsey smiled, then jumped when her crystal started glowing. Eric and the kid jumped too.

The kid pulled out a glowing green crystal, staring at it in surprise.

Kelsey shared a look with Eric and they both held out their crystals. Kelsey smiled, "Welcome to the club. I'm Kelsey." She nodded her head at Eric. "This is Eric."

The kid nodded solemnly. "Cam."

"Nice to meet you," Kelsey eyed him curiously. "You got a place to stay?"

Eric groaned. "What? Adopting me against my will wasn't enough?"

Kelsey swatted him, and grabbed Cam's hand. "Ignore him." she said, tugging Cam towards Gran's tent.

1998 - later

"Are you sure?" asked Hunter.

Leanne growled, like, actually growled. "Yes, Hunter," she said, glaring at him. "For the hundredth time. I'm sure the kid is here."

Blake hit his brother on the shoulder. "Aren't we ninjas supposed to be silent?"

Hunter glared at him. Blake grinned back, satisfied at a job well done.

There was a click from the shadows on their left and all three of them froze.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" said Hunter, glaring at the shadows.

Blake rolled his eyes. Family. He took a step forward and using his most soothing voice. "We're not here to hurt anybody. We're just trying to find someone important."

There was a shuffling noise, and their mysterious speaker turned out to be a pretty red-head with a very big gun. "And how do I know you're telling the truth?"

Shit. Blake traded looks with Hunter and Leanne. He knew there'd been a hole in their plan. Deciding it couldn't hurt, he gave the woman his most charming grin. "Because we look trustworthy?"

Hunter snorted and Blake mentally kicked himself. "Because Leanne and I look trustworthy?" he rephrased.

"Hey!" said Hunter.

The woman's lips twitched. And someone else snorted off to Blake's left.

Glancing over, Blake saw a kid about his own age, dirty blond hair falling into his eyes. And a nice big wrench. A very solid looking one.

There was a loud click behind Blake. Hunter and Leanne turned too. There was a skinny guy with brown hair behind them. With scary looking gun on wheels.

Leanne gasped. Blake and Hunter looked at her. The Gem of Souls was glowing, and when she held it closer to the blond kid, it glowed brighter. Leanne smiled and looked at Hunter. "I told you he was here."

The blond kid was looking freaked. "Y-you're not Orgs." he said, tensing.

Blake raised his hands and did his best to look non-threatening. Walking slowly towards the kid and trying to pretend the two guns were totally not trained on him, he said, "No. We're not. We're from a secret Ninja Academy. We've been trying to find you because we think you're the only one who can help us save the planet."

The kid traded a look with the woman. He looked at Blake. "Why me?"

"We're not totally sure," said Hunter. "Our parents died before they could tell us that part."

The kid bit his lip. Blake was close enough, so he placed a hand on the kid's arm. "Look-"

The woman and the other guy both yelled, starting forward. The kid started to flinch, bracing like something painful was coming. He froze. Looking at Blake with wide, stunned eyes, he straightened slowly, gripping Blake's arm. "You're a Power Ranger," he gasped.

Blake blinked in surprise. "How did you-?" He replayed the reactions of all three of them. "You're psychic?"

"Holy shit," said Hunter. "No wonder everyone's looking for you."

The kid didn't seem to be listening. He was pressing his hands against Blake's chest, removing his hands and then touching him again. "I've never met anyone who could survive as a Ranger before," he muttered before flashing Blake a blinding grin. "It doesn't hurt."

Okay, now that was a nice ego boost. Blake pointed to Hunter. "What about my brother?"

The kid hesitated, then stepped towards Hunter, holding out his hand. Hunter gripped the kid's hand gently. The kid started to flinch, probably out of habit, then smiled. "You're a Power Ranger too."

Hunter nodded, showing his morpher.

The kid glanced at Leanne.

Leanne bit her lip. "I think I'm just a regular ninja," she said. "I don't have a morpher or anything."

"Couldn't hurt," said Hunter. "We're going to need any Ranger we can get."

Leanne held out her hand. The kid touched it, then flinched back violently, crying out in pain. Hunter caught him before he hit the ground.

Blake ran forward, gripping the kid's shoulder. "You okay?"

The kid nodded, though he still looked kind of green. "Sorry," he said to Leanne.

"Not your fault," said Leanne. She smiled down at him. "You got a name?"

"Wes," he said. He pointed at the red-headed woman, who was unscrewing a thermos. "That's Kelly."

Kelly smiled at them tightly before focusing on Wes. Handing him the thermos and peering into his eyes worriedly. "You should have just let me shoot them."

Wes laughed weakly. He pointed to the brown haired guy. "That's Perry."

Perry nodded, eyeing Hunter's morpher. "So, how does that thing work?"

Hunter shrugged. "I just know that it does."

Blake nodded. "I'm Blake. This is Hunter."

Hunter nodded.

"And Leanne."

Leanne smiled, offering her hand to Kelly, while being careful to not step into Wes' space.

Kelly eyed them skeptically. "And you guys think Wes can save the world."

"He's the key," said Leanne, nodding.

"But, I can't even fight!" said Wes, looking up in confusion.

Blake clapped him on the shoulder. "No worries, man. We can teach you."

1999

Kelsey eyed the shabby looking wagon in front of her. She shared a skeptical look with Eric. They both turned and stared at Cam.

Cam took a look at their faces and took a step back. "What?" he said, glaring.

"Are you sure?" said Eric, jerking his thumb at the wagon.

Cam rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I just thought it would be fun to spend five days traveling here instead of hunting down a guy who has a real chance of helping us," he said sarcastically.

"Hello?"

Kelsey turned to see a pretty blonde girl walking towards them.

"Can I help yo-" The girl jumped as the pouch she was wearing began glowing yellow. Kelsey realized her own crystal was glowing, and from the scrambling behind her, it was safe to assume Eric and Cam's crystals were glowing too.

Eric poked Kelsey's shoulder. "We are *not* adopting her."

The blonde girl spun, clutching her crystal. "Ryan!" she yelled, excitedly. "Get over here!"

A sandy haired guy, which Kelsey figured was Ryan, came running from behind the wagon. "Dana? Wha-" Ryan stopped dead as the pouch around his neck started glowing red. He grinned. "No way. How-" He looked up and focused on Kelsey's crystal.

Kelsey smiled. "Hi, I'm Kelsey."

"Kelsey," said Ryan. "You have no idea how happy I am to meet you."

2000

"This sucks," said Wes.

Blake glanced over his shoulder. "Not like we can find other you-know-whats hiding in the tent."

"I know, just. Do there have to be so many people?" said Wes, rubbing his forehead.

Blake stopped walking, letting Wes catch up. He gripped Wes' shoulder, peering at his face. "Is it that bad?"

"Not yet."

Blake nodded. "Alright. A few more minutes?" he said.

Wes snorted. "Can't we just leave Hunter to flirt with the cute guy?"

Blake laughed.

Wes waved his hand around. "It's not like we're just going to run into the right person like-" There was a smack as Wes hit some guy in the back.

Blake swore and moved to intercept. Except. Wes wasn't freaking out. He looked kind of surprised. The guy turned around, an annoyed look on his face. Then he glanced down in surprise as Wes' crystal started glowing.

Shit.

Blake scooped the crystal, trying to hide the glow with his cupped hands. The guy snorted. He held up a grey glowing crystal. "You too, hunh?" he said to Wes.

Wes blinked, his mouth opening and closing a few times. Blake snorted and elbowed him. Wes gave Blake a dirty look. Blake rolled his eyes and looked at the guy. "I'm Blake." He nodded at Wes. "That's Wes."

The guy nodded. "Eric."

"You're going to be a Power Ranger." said Wes, still staring at Eric.

Eric blinked.

Blake sighed. "That's the last time I leave you alone with Hunter, man. You're picking up all his bad habits."

Eric looked between the two of them. Then he nodded. "I think there's some friends of mine you should meet."

"Hey guys!" said Hunter, jogging up. He glanced at Blake's hands around Wes' crystal then looked at Eric - eyeing him suspiciously. Eric returned the suspicious look.

Blake nudged Wes. "See what you did?" he whispered. "Now we're going to have two of them."

Wes' lips twitched. He and Blake both jumped when Wes' crystal flared again.

"What the hell?" said a voice from behind Hunter. Hunter turned back as the guy stepped out from behind him. Blake figured this was Hunter's 'date'. Asian, about their age... and holding a glowing green crystal. Hunh.

The guy looked at Eric, raising an eyebrow. Eric snorted and jerked his thumb at Wes.

Blake blinked. So they apparently knew each other. On the plus side, Blake figured, it would make the double dates less awkward.

The new guy opened his mouth to say something, but there was a loud explosion from the east end of the market. Blake stiffened, glancing at Wes and Hunter. Wasn't-?

"Kelly's shop," said Hunter, already answering the question.

Yeah. Shit.

"Let's go," said Wes.

Blake and Hunter nodded. And they streaked towards Kelly's.

*

Eric blinked at the empty space that recently had three guys. "What the fuck?"

"Ninja streak," said Cam, looking annoyed.

"Ninja what?"

"Ninja streak. A trick ninjas use; where they run really, really fast."

Eric rolled his eyes at Cam's tone. "So, your new boyfriend's a ninja."

"It's not like we teach this stuff to non-ninjas." said Cam dryly.

Eric snorted. "You grab Ryan. I'll grab the girls. We should help, even if they are ninjas."

"And of course, it has nothing to do with the pretty blond guy?" said Cam with a smirk.

Eric glared. "Go."

*

Blake took in the scene within seconds. One Org that looked like he was totally made out of barbed wire. About ten of those Putrids. Kelly with her guns. Leanne with the two Thunder Blades, tossing one to Wes. Perry with his laser gun. Alright then.

He glanced at Hunter and they shared a nod. "Thunder Storm! Ranger form! Ha!"

Leaving the Putrids to Leanne and Wes, Blake and Hunter charged the Org.

"Thunder staff!" called Blake, ducking a string of barbed wire and coming up swinging. He knocked the Org to the left, right into Hunter's swinging Thunder staff. The Org landed with a crash.

It jumped up with a snarl. "You're going to regret that." it said, and charged.

*

Wes ducked under a Putrid's kick, sweeping its other foot off the ground with his Thunder Blade. Spinning, he smashed another Putrid in the chest with the Thunder Blade, knocking it towards Leanne, who kicked it in the head. Sensing something behind him, Wes dodged. He gave the Putrid a second to stare at the empty clothes in surprise before he kicked it in the back.

Leanne slashed at two Putrids, the lightening crackling on the blades of her Thunder Blade.

Wes spun his Thunder Blade, calling the lightening to it, and slashed a Putrid across the chest.

Another Putrid charged him, only get kicked in the head by a brunette girl. It stumbled back and got kicked by a blonde girl. Then Eric swept its feet out from under it.

Wes paused. "Eric?" he said in surprise.

Eric nodded at him. He pointed to the brunette. "That's Kelsey." Then he pointed to the blonde. "And Dana."

The girls nodded.

Wes smiled, then he stiffened as he heard the weird crackling noise that came with teleportation.

"Wes!" shouted Leanne.

Spinning, Wes took in the new group of Putrids. Shit. Three charged straight for him. He could hear Eric, Kelsey and Dana moving up behind him. "Back up," he snapped.

He called to the lightning, blasting it down in front of him, and streaked back from the resulting dust cloud.

The Putrids paused and Wes came up behind them. He kicked the middle one towards Eric, jumping forward and slashing the other two with his Thunder Blade. A thunder clap sounded to his left and four Putrids went flying. Leanne stood up, body still sparking.

There was the sound of laser blast and Wes glanced over. Perry and Kelly were barely holding off the Putrids. Wes eyed the distance and ducked a blow by a Putrid. He grabbed it and pushed it at the one coming up behind him.

Wes turned and froze when he realized the Org was pointing at him. Fuck. He leveled his Thunder Blade at it. "Hunter? Blake? I could use a hand!"

The Org fired a blast and Wes braced.

"Thunder Shield!" And Hunter was in front of him. His Thunder Staff looped out and blocking the blast.

Wes grinned. "Thanks!"

He spun, slashing the Putrid charging them from behind.

Hunter hooked the Thunder Shield over one shoulder and charged the Org. "Crimson Blaster!" He fired at the Org, driving it back.

Wes glanced at Eric, Kelsey and Dana. They were holding their own, Leanne fighting with them. He ran towards Kelly and Perry. A Putrid had Kelly down and Wes sped up. The Putrid was suddenly knocked back by the guy with the green crystal. Another guy with sandy brown hair kicked a Putrid away from Perry.

Blake gave a yell as he came flying through the air. Wes turned and grabbed him, trying to slow the fall. Wes eased him to sitting position. "You okay?"

"Ow," said Blake, panting. "Okay, we're so ending this now." He staggered up, Wes supporting him. "Navy Antler!"

Blake charged the Org, latching onto its waist with the Navy Antler. Hunter smashed it in the face with his Thunder Staff.

"Wes!" said Leanne.

Wes glanced back, ducking a Putrid's kick.

Leanne hefted her Thunder Blade. "Double blast!"

Wes nodded. He glanced at Kelly and motioned for her to duck.

Leanne pushed Eric down. Dana and Kelsey followed.

Wes and Leanne ran towards the center of the battle field, spinning their Thunder Blades. Wes heard Blake and Hunter shouting, "Thunder Blaster!" and he grinned. That Org was toast.

Leanne and Wes turned so their backs were together, whirling Thunder Blades that were now crackling with energy. They spun, lashing their Thunder Blades in a circle, letting loose a concussion blast of lightning. It flattened all the Putrids in the area.

There was a boom as the Org exploded.

Perry cheered.

Wes glanced at Blake and Hunter, grinning.

"Power down!"

And Blake grinned back. Hunter moved to help Kelly and Perry up. Wes moved to help Eric up. He took a step back in surprise when his crystal lit up again. Dana and Kelsey jumped. A pouch around Dana's neck glowing yellow, and one around Kelsey's glowing blue. Hunh.

"What the-?" said Kelly as she and Hunter came up. Perry and the other two guys close behind. Leanne and Blake coming up too.

Then the sandy blond guy's pouch started glowing red.

Kelly gave the glowing crystals a pointed look. "I think some introductions are in order..."

2001

Wes sighed softly, resting his head in Eric's lap. He closed his eyes in pleasure as Eric began carding his fingers through Wes' hair. He smiled. "You're better than headache pills."

"Oh, really?" said Eric, a smile in his voice.

"Yeah."

There was an explosive sigh from the front of the tent. Wes opened his eyes to see Ryan coming in. He looked upset.

"It didn't work?" said Eric.

"No," said Ryan, flopping down on the pillows by Wes' feet. He held up his crystal. "I don't get this. I've seen this thing call a giant sawshark. You say," Ryan pointed to Wes, "they can make us Rangers-"

"I said having them meant we're supposed to be a certain kind of Ranger," said Wes, prodding Ryan with his foot. "And I've seen you all have the potential to survive as Rangers."

"Didn't the Org who gave you your powers tell you anything?" asked Dana as she and Cam came in.

Eric shifted so he was leaning over Wes, in what Wes had come to think of as Eric's 'protect my boyfriend' pose. "Well, since it just happened last week," said Eric, giving Dana a dirty look.

Wes suppressed a grin. Eric was cute when he was being overprotective.

"I was only four," said Wes, shrugging. "It's all kind of fuzzy. I remember he had three crystals. I remember that it didn't hurt. And that I could trust Shayla." Wes shrugged again. "But I don't know who she is, or where to find her."

Dana shared a frustrated look with Ryan.

"This would be so much easier if these things came with an instruction manual," said Cam, staring down at the little alligator in his crystal.

There was a loud explosion from the nearby camp.

Blake and Kelsey came charging into the tent.

"Orgs!" said Kelsey, gasping for breath. "A lot of them!"

Shit. Wes scrambled up, pulling Eric with him. "Hunter?" he asked Blake.

"On his way there."

"Let's go," said Ryan, running out of the tent.

Kelly caught them just outside. "Perry's reading at least two Orgs, an alien and a lot of backup."

Ryan glanced at Eric. Eric nodded.

Ryan turned back to Kelly. "Pack up everyone. Be ready to move."

"Right," said Kelly, she ran for the center of camp. "Earl! Ruth!"

Blake streaked off. Ryan ran towards the other camp, Dana, Kelsey and Eric right behind him.

Wes detoured for his Thunder Blade; Cam with him, grabbing his own sword. Then they streaked towards the camp.

***

Wes glanced around the battle field. Blake and Hunter were already morphed. One of the Orgs looked like it was made out of engine fans; the other Org looked like it was made up of plugs and other electrical bits. The alien looked like some sort of perverted unicorn. There were Putties and Putrids all over the area.

Fuck.

Wes gripped his Thunder Blade tighter, shared a nod with Cam and charged into the fray.

He dodged a punch from a Putty, kicked it in the stomach and slashed at a charging Putrid. He flipped over its body, spinning his blade. He ducked, swept out the feet of a Putty and kicked another one away from a mother and her son.

"Go! Run!" he said.

He turned, and fell back from the Putrid's kick. He swept it off its feet, smashing his blade into its stomach. He flipped back onto his feet. Ducked a kick. Slashed a Putty in the face.

Something exploded near him, the concussion blast knocking him over. Wes landed hard. He gritted his teeth, forcing his arms to move past the pain. He looked up to see a Putrid swinging a club towards his head. No time to dodge.

"Hey!"

The Putrid hesitated and Eric kicked it in the stomach. He swept its feet out from under it, grabbed its club and smashed a Putty across the face with it.

Wes scrambled to his feet. Calling the lightning, he leveled a blast of it at three charging Putties. He hooked his foot under his Thunder Blade and flicked it up into his hands. He slashed a Putrid in the face. Eric kicked it in the stomach.

The unicorn leapt into the air, flapping wings Wes hadn't noticed earlier. Wes called the lightning for another blast. It started shooting yellow bolts from its eyes.

Dana cried out in pain as one hit her.

Ryan moved to grab her and the plug Org shot a bolt of electricity at them, knocking them both down.

"Crimson Blaster!" Hunter charged forward, firing rapidly, driving the Org back.

"Wes!" Eric ducked a Putty's kick, punching it in the Z.

Wes blasted the lightning at the engine Org charging them. It wasn't even fazed. Wes grabbed Eric, then blasted lightning at the ground; streaking them away just as the Org blew a jet of air at where they'd been.

Wes stopped behind a wagon, letting Eric go and moving to peer around the edge. "Any ideas?" he asked.

Eric shook his head, leaning against the wagon and panting. "We've never seen this many together."

Dana staggered over, Cam supporting her. "We really need more firepower," said Cam, as he eased Dana down behind the wagon.

"We need Ranger powers," said Kelsey as backed towards them, a Putrid club in each hand.

The engine Org shot another jet of wind and Ryan yelled as he flew towards the wagon. Cam and Wes darted out and caught him.

Ryan pulled out his crystal and glared at it. "Something has to work!" The crystal stayed its normal deep red. Ryan made a frustrated growl and looked at Wes. "You want to try?" he said, holding the crystal out to Wes.

Wes leaned forward to shoot that stupid idea down and a glow flickered through Ryan's crystal. Wes froze. Something tugged at the edge of his awareness and he pulled out his mouse crystal, holding it up to Ryan's. Both crystals started to glow faintly.

Wes could almost feel the idea. "Eric, where's your lion?"

Eric held out his crystal, looking confused. Wes grabbed Eric's hand and pulled it closer to the other two crystals. All three began to glow more brightly. Yes. Yes, that was it. Together.

Wes smiled.

"Leanne's at our camp, right?" he said.

Dana nodded, eyes on the three glowing crystals.

"Get your crystals out. Put them together." said Wes.

Cam looked from the crystals to Wes. "Are you sure?"

"What do we have to lose?" said Dana, holding out her yellow crystal.

Kelsey and Cam held out their crystals.

The glow intensified. If Wes squinted, he could almost see the animals' outlines surrounding his friends. Instead he closed his eyes and thought 'Shayla' as hard as he could.

Wes felt a shiver go through him and the sounds of the battle faded, replaced by birds chirping.

"Wow," said Kelsey.

Wes opened his eyes, looking around in surprise at the jungle they were now in.

"Not exactly what I was expecting," said Cam dryly.

Ryan pointed to what looked like a clearing. "Over there," he said, leading the way.

The clearing looked man-made, built out of tan stones, with carvings of animals on the free-standing walls.

"Welcome to the Animarium." said a female voice.

Wes spun to see a pretty woman in a long flowing white dress and a flower wreath in her long brown hair. Oh.

"I am Princess S-"

"Shayla." said Wes.

She blinked in surprise. "Yes," she said, smiling. "And you have been chosen by the animals to become Wild Force Power Rangers."

Ryan stepped forward, smiling. "I don't mean to sound rude, but we just left our friends down there with two Orgs and an alien. If you could show us how to become these Wild Force Rangers right away. They really need help."

Princess Shayla nodded. "Yes, certainly. Hold out your animal crystals."

They held out their crystals - which began to glow again. There was a flash of light and Wes found himself holding something looked like one of Perry's walkie talkies, except golden coloured.

"Press the button and say 'Wild Access'," said Princess Shayla.

Ryan smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Wait," said Dana. "How do we get back down?"

"Head through the portal entrance over there," said Princess Shayla, pointing to a path off to the side. "Now that you've been here once, your crystals will always guide you back."

Ryan nodded. He glanced at the rest of them. "Let's go guys!"

***

They made it back to the battle just as Hunter and Blake were thrown into the wagon, smashing it to pieces.

Wes stepped forward, grabbing Blake and helping him up. He noticed Cam doing the same for Hunter.

"Let me guess," said Hunter, panting. "You guys were off getting Ranger powers."

Eric smirked. "Yeah," he said, holding up his morpher. "We were."

"Back for more, are you?"

Wes looked up to see the engine Org pointing at them. The plug Org and the Unicorn coming up behind him.

He looked over at Ryan.

Ryan pulled out his morpher. "Let's kick some ass."

"Wild Access!"

It felt amazing. Wes could feel the strength and speed his Mouse was giving him.

"Lets finish these guys off," said Ryan. "Striking Sawshark! Red Wild Force Ranger!"

"I won't even break a sweat," said Eric. "Raging Lion! Black Wild Force Ranger!"

"They're toast," said Kelsey. "Fierce Condor! Blue Wild Force Ranger!"

"Lets do it quick," said Dana. "Savage Jaguar! Yellow Wild Force Ranger!"

"Piece of cake," said Cam. "Vicious Alligator! Silver Wild Force Ranger!"

Wes laughed. "This'll be fun! Noble Mouse! White Wild Force Ranger!"

They charged forward together.

2001 - late December - Lord Zedd's 2,000+ year search comes to an end as he discovers and frees Ivan Ooze. Ivan attacks Zordon and his Rangers.

2002 - January - Zordon of Eltar dies at the hands of Ivan Ooze.

2002

Angela sat back, cursing under her breath. "It's no use," she said to Ryan. "I can't make it work. Zordon used his dimensional warp to power everything. Without him, or someone else with an equally strong connection to the Morphing Grid, the Command Center is useless."

"The Zords are out too," said JB. "We can't power them using our life forces, we'd be dead within minutes."

Ryan thumped his thigh out of frustration. "There has to be something we can do! We can't just stand by and watch Earth be conquered!"

"What about contacting Dex?" said Sam, as he fiddled with Alpha's circuits, trying to re-activate him. "He might be able to help."

Skull gave him a confused look. "And how're we going to get a signal out? Shouting?"

Kaitlin snorted.

"How the hell should I know!" Sam let go of Alpha's circuits, throwing down his tools violently. "I can't even get Alpha back up!"

"Oh!" said Kaitlin. "Didn't Zordon add those independent energy reserves to the Dino Zords?"

Angela blinked. Why hadn't she thought of that? "He did..." She looked at JB. "I don't know if we could route it through to communication circuits though."

"No," said JB slowly. "But the Zords are air tight, each with it's own oxygen supply..."

"So we could travel through space with them," said Ryan, catching on.

Skull smiled. "We can get help."

For the first time in too long, Angela felt hopeful.

2002 - later

Lothor and Master Org hatch a plan. Lothor would use an alien he had that could travel to opposite dimensions (Good and Bad are switched). Toxica would give the space mutant an energy boost that would allow him to bring people back with him. Namely, the evil Ranger mentors, to more easily defeat the Thunder Storm and Wild Force Rangers.

2003 - See 'Diagonally Parked in a Parallel Dimension'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because not everyone knows all the characters:
> 
> From the birth listings  
>  \- Ryan Steele, JB Reese and Kaitlin Starr are actually the VR Troopers in 'our' universe. You can find out more about them here: http://www.dragonsquay.com/  
>  \- Sam Collins is actually Servo from the Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad. You can find more about him here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superhuman_Samurai_Syber-Squad
> 
> 1986  
>  \- Hunter and Blake's parents were never given names, so I borrowed those of their actors.
> 
> 1995  
>  \- The Masked Rider had a guest episode in MMPR, the only deviation here is that Count Dregon followed 'our' team to Earth, leading to a spin-off series that you can find out about here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Masked_Rider_%28TV_series%29
> 
> 1996  
> From the town mentions  
>  \- Eerie, Indiana is a nod to the old show of the same name. You can find more info here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eerie%2C_Indiana  
>  \- Beverly Hills, California is a nod to the old show 'Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills'. You can find more info here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tattooed_Teenage_Alien_Fighters_from_Beverly_Hills  
>  \- Charterville, California is a nod to the old show 'Big Bad Beetleborgs'. You can find more info here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Bad_Beetleborgs  
>  \- The Ghostbusters is an obvious ref. ;)  
>  \- The large animals aiding the Ghostbusters is a nod to the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'. They had a guest appearance in 'Power Rangers: in Space', and you find out more about them here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ninja_Turtles:_The_Next_Mutation  
>  \- Shady Mountain is the town I made up for the Thunder Storm Academy. Since the episode 'Double Edged Blake' as well as comments made by both Blake and Hunter hint that the Bradley brothers don't hail from Blue Bay Harbour, I gave them a town of their own.  
>  \- Briarwood, California is a nod to the 2006 Ranger team, Mystic Force.  
> From Ryan and Dana's scene  
>  \- Percy Rooney is a character from VR Troopers. You can find out more about him here: http://www.dragonsquay.com/  
>  \- Veronica Jones (Last name provided by me, and thanks to Arrow for suggesting her in the first place) was a minor character in MMPR season 3 and PRZ. You can find out about her here: http://www.rovang.org/wg/citizensag3.htm#veronica

**Author's Note:**

> \- For those who don't recognize him, Scorpitron comes from the original MMPR movie.  
> \- The rumoured knights in Ireland is a nod to 'The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog', to find out more about them, check here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mystic_Knights_of_Tir_Na_Nog  
> \- A note on the title. I'd originally seen the title in someone's email signature, and thought it was hilarious. When I realized it was a perfect fit for this story, I did a search on it. I found it was the title of a book on anxieties found here: http://www.effectiveness-plus.com/book.htm , I have not read this book, so this is not an endorsement, just an explanation. :)  
> \- The next is a bonus chapter for this story. When creating the world that the WF and NS Rangers visit, I found I had to create a timeline of sorts to keep everything straight. If you're curious about seeing what that world went through, check it out. Otherwise, the story ends here. (And note again that the bonus chapter DOES contain graphic violence.)


End file.
